The City of New Hope & Destruction
by tobiasandtriseaton46
Summary: This is a sequel to The City of Change, read it if you haven't already. Jessica Herondale takes after her parents of being a prodigy & she is the best shadowhunter of her generation. Her life will be put on the line, & who will she be with? What battles lies ahead of them? Will she live & be the same or else? (Please review & sorry for grammar errors.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI series Cassandra Clare does. Please review **

**Anti-Prologue: This is a sequel to City of Change, &amp; if you haven't read it yet. I highly suggest you do read it or else you will get confused. This is Jace &amp; Clary's daughter, Jessica's story, not theirs.**

**Prologue: **_I had a very good life in the beginning, but everything changed for me. My parents always said I was special, but at the time I thought it was just what parents told their kids. But I paid for it dearly. I remember my life as if it was a dream or something. I had everything I ever wanted. A loving family, friends, hunting, a boyfriend, but every just changed. This is the story of how I died._

**Chapter 1**

I wake up in my room, &amp; I remember what day it is. 18 years now I have been on this earth, &amp; 10 years I have been doing my job that I loved. I remember when I was 7, my dad &amp; mom taught me how to fight the demons &amp; use the weapons. I got my first official rune when I turned 8. Even when I was younger, I knew what the runes meant each one. I was the best shadowhunter of my generation, &amp; my mom says I get it from my dad. All my life I have heard stories about them being heroic &amp; how they saved many lives. I don't exactly live in the house anymore, but I'm included in it though. Most of my body is covered with runes &amp; white scares from steles. My brothers &amp; sister fight along side with me for who knows how long. My parents don't always go out &amp; hunt, probably because they are almost 40. I look at the clock, 2:36 P.M., &amp; I got up groggily probably because of last night.

After I killed my share of demons of the day, I went to Drake's room &amp; well you could guess what happened after. I never do stay at a guy's room all night, because of my dad. First time I did that Matt, his name was got transferred to California. I hated it when he was always protective of me. As if he was a virgin before he met my mom. After I took my shower, I changed into my usual black jean &amp; leather outfit. I wore a black t-shirt with black jeans. I wore my leather jacket most of the time, because it had padding &amp; holders for my weapons &amp; my black combat boots that have the blades within the shoes. I sharpen all of my seraph blades, got my guns, daggers, &amp; whip. Too some it sounds like I'm loaded which I am, but in reality I look like I only have my swords &amp; whip on me. My room was full of paintings I did in my spare time, &amp; I left it after I locked it. I don't trust my brother Jace in there, which is why I have some ducks in there.

I walk in the weapons room, &amp; I saw everyone I knew in there or most of them anyway. Most of the people I am loyal to is my family basically, because I don't exactly trust people who are outside it. I am loyal to Hannah, my brother Luke, &amp; Kelly. I don't know how Kelly can live with my uncles Magnus &amp; Alec, &amp; her dad being gay with her mom broken hearted.

"So did you go out with Drake last night?",Hannah asks me. Just because she was my cousin &amp; our moms are best friends, we are best friends.  
"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. Anyway Pandemonium.",I said.  
"Sure I'm game. You driving or are you going solo like you usually do.",Jace asked me being that protective brother of mine. I preferred riding my motorcycle to Pandemonium, because I loved how the wind felt through my hair.  
"Solo. Because you guys won't ever shut up, &amp; when do you drive anyway?",I ask him. He was a horrible driver, &amp; almost crashed my motorcycle if I hadn't put an agility rune on him. They rolled their eyes, &amp; as usual I take my job more serious than them. Not that I hated 'fun', I just well I want to live my life as much as I can.

...

The wind in my hair &amp; face feels incredible in the summer's heat. I get to Pandemonium before them as usual. When I got there the club was playing _17 Cities _by AFI, &amp; after 5 minutes they came.  
"You guys are slow.",I said to them.  
"Well we aren't all Shadowhunter prodigies like you.", Kelly said. She was a good person, even though her childhood wasn't easy. We split up, &amp; I head towards the dance floor where I get to demon signatures. I decided to act like the innocent, dumb girl plan.  
"Would one of you want a grinding?",I ask &amp; they nodded. I grind them until they were comfortable &amp; was in pleasure. Then I let out my blade &amp; flipped us around so I was sorta humping one &amp; grinding the other. I kicked &amp; sliced one in their crotch &amp; stab the other one with my blade. Someone threw the fire alarm &amp; the mundanes ran like hell. I sliced, tangled, stabbed, &amp; shot the demons I fought. We burn the bodies so they won't get possessed again, &amp; left as soon as we heard sirens &amp; grabbed some alcohol.

...

"Jessica, how are you so damn good &amp; hot all at once?",Drake asked me.  
"I don't know. I was just born that way. No, I'm not going to be your date tonight for the Institute ball.",I told him. Tonight was the Institute ball, &amp; this year it was held at the backyard &amp; every Institute will be here or almost all of them.  
"Oh please I don't have anyone else though.",he begged giving me the puppy eyes.  
"I said no. I will see you later ok.",I said to him &amp; headed back to my room. When I got there, my dress was already ironed, &amp; clothes set out. I found a note. _Your welcome &amp; have fun tonight. :), love mom. _I put the dress on &amp; it was my style. It was black with slightly see through black lace, strapless, &amp; a corset style in the back. I put the black, high heel, strap shoes on, &amp; then head to my parent's room to let my mom do my hair. She said she would do it nice, &amp; I was wearing black feather earrings &amp; a black necklace. I was wearing my fishnet gloves, because I feel lost without them when I wear a dress.

I knock on the door, &amp; my mom looked out wearing a nice black dress. My dad looked the same, black leather jacket &amp; black jeans with swords on the back. My dad's golden eyes popped when he saw me.  
"You are not wearing that.",he said always so protective of me.  
"Then you can leave, because I picked it out for her.",my mom snapped at him. He walked out, because he knew he couldn't win that fight. I didn't mind her doing my hair, because I rather have her do it than Hannah or someone else. I tried my girl friends &amp; well I looked like a slut or a Magnus doesn't do a bad job, but I rather not look like a clown. At least my mom makes me look mature &amp; yet sexy. She curls my hair, &amp; I don't think my birth certificate was right that I had strawberry blonde. I had more blonde in my hair than red, but you could see a tint of red in it. She puts my hair in a tasseled bun, with two strands in the front sticking out. I did my make up with my usual shadow eye look &amp; lipstick that gave my lips a touch of peach color to them.  
"There now your done &amp; beautiful. Oh here's your mask you asked for.",my mom said &amp; gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I put the black &amp; sliver mascaraed mask on as the black swan or angel of darkness.

"Thanks.",I said to her &amp; headed to the party. When I got there I swear I saw alot of people already &amp; it hasn't even started yet. My cousin, Vienna, from Alec &amp; Magnus, is the DJ &amp; the first track she played was _Bear _by Pacific Air. I see some of my friends, &amp; I walk over.

"Damn Jess. When did you get so hot &amp; sexy?", Jack asked. He was kinda cute, &amp; I had dated him once. He was blonde, blue eyes, sorta tan, but very handsome. At times I missed him, but I don't think I am ready for another relationship when I'm getting over Hans. He was a real jerk to me, only used me for sex. I called him Ansel, because I hated Ansel Elgort.  
"Like I said before I'm just born this way baby.",I said. I danced with Jamie for a couple of songs until I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I've never seen him here before, so he must be from another Institute. He is standing against a tree, &amp; from what I can see he looked dark. Like his hair was dark, skin, &amp; I'm guessing his eyes were too. He was dressed like most of the guys, black jean, leather, &amp; a mask . I don't go over because there was a girl over by him, &amp; I guessed she was his girlfriend or what. _Bitch, _I thought. Wait why am I so protective of him, he's just a shadowhunter guy that just came here for the stupid ball. I don't need protection from men, but they need protection from me. I got closer to Jack's side, &amp; his arm goes around my waist. Then I see the whore, Ana. She stole Jack from me, but I over reacted it was just a kiss. My parents don't like her, probably because she is Aline's daughter. I know my father killed her mother, but why did she have to be born before that. I hated her almost as much as I hate demons, nah more than that. _  
_

"What is she doing here?",Ana asked in that voice like a demanding bitch voice she always has. See why I want to kill her.  
"The question is what are **you **doing here? I thought your 'daddy' was taking you to L.A.", I replied to her. She claimed to have a rich father that was part of the Clave, &amp; I never believed her along with some people.  
"Umm, I remember that I dumped your sorry bitch ass. Because you are so retarded that you think I'm with you. When I never was.",Jack said. I sorta laugh, because that is how she is. She always thought all the guys were her boyfriends. She gasped in shocked &amp; then ran off for shag.  
"Thank you.",I said to Jack.  
"No problem she was getting on my nerves. God she is fucking annoying.",he said.  
"I know right.",I told him. I don't know if I should get back with him or not. I can't get the boy out of my head for some reason, the boy by the tree.

...

I danced to some songs, &amp; then headed to the gazebo. It was by the lake, &amp; it had lights on it. It was nice sight to see &amp; I thought I was alone. The boy I saw by the tree came up walking towards me. I saw him he had dark hair, tanned skin, &amp; those eyes are just wow. I could see his muscles through his shirt, &amp; I was pleased with his six pack.

"Hey, are you from here?",he asked. It was a strong, but sweet voice.  
"Yea, what about you?",I ask him. I don't know why he is talking to me when he has a girlfriend with him, &amp; I don't want to be that type of girl.  
"Well, I'm transferring from Chicago. I'm surprised you guys aren't well stiff like.",he said sitting down next to me.  
"Yea, well my parents &amp; well my family protect us. Besides we train pretty well, but some people are just..",I trailed off thinking of the right word.  
"Bastards. Ass holes. Bitches.",he said.  
"Yea exactly. I'm probably in the Bitch category.",I said.  
"No, I would say your a shadowhunter. We do what we want in ways people don't understand. Like you can sleep with someone if you want, or be gay. We don't know how much longer we are going to be alive, &amp; we should live every minute of it.",he said.

"Are asking me to sleep with you?",I asked him.  
"No, I rather know the girl before that comes. I was just making a point.",he replied. I put my legs in the lake, because my feet are sore.  
"I know what you mean. If you don't mind me asking how old are you &amp; why are talking to me? Don't you have a girlfriend?",I ask him.  
"I'm 20, &amp; I don't have a girlfriend. I saw you come in, but I was just afraid of what you would say. Plus I thought you had a boyfriend, you know the blonde.",he replied.  
"Oh, I'm 18, &amp; it's my birthday today. When are you coming here, &amp; why are you staring at me?",I said to him.  
"Well happy birthday &amp; you ask alot of questions.",he said. That has always been a habit of mine.  
"I'm just a curious person.",I replied.  
"I offically come here tomorrow. It's because I want to know what you look like without the mask.",he said.  
"I think you will tomorrow.",I said &amp; I got up to leave.  
"Will I see you tomorrow?',he asked me.  
"I think you will. By the way my name is Jessica.",I said &amp; then left.  
"Donnie.",he said before I left. I went back to my room, &amp; think why is this happening to me. I don't need him to protect me or what. So why does he have an affect on me? It's because of sex that's it, it had to be. I can't love people, not really anyway. I go to sleep around 2, &amp; all I can dream about is him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I get up &amp; take a long, hot shower. The hot water helps with some of the pain I felt on my back. I don't always use a healing rune, because I mostly just walk it off. I get out probably about half an hour later, &amp; I got dressed in my usual clothes. I got to training sector, &amp; I saw most of the people I knew. I saw my uncle Magnus using his warlock powers to keep his daughter, Natalie entertained while Alec was training. I see Jack throwing knives at a dummy &amp; Donnie fighting Hans. Too hot for me, Donnie is shirtless &amp; Jack wearing a shirt where I can see every detail of his torso. I sharpen my blades, &amp; Hannah comes over by me.

"You know the new guy is cute. Do you think he will go out with me?",she asked &amp; she shouldn't have just asked me that when my blade is really sharp.  
"I don't think so he is 20.",I told her before I stabbed her.  
"Oh, but still. Him fight Hans is just so hot, &amp; those eyes.",she said.  
"Oh stop being a complete fangirl.",I told her.  
"Whoa did someone get rejected by him?",she asked.  
"No, I just find you annoying when you completely fall head over heels over some guy.",I told her &amp; she rolled her eyes. I headed to the shooting range, &amp; not many people use guns, but I do. My bullets were made of the same metal as the seraph blades are. I shot the targets in the chest, leg, stomach, &amp; head. I whipped some dummies, stabbed, kicked, &amp; punched until I wanted the real thing.

"Hey, anyone up to go to Pandemonium to hunt with me?",I ask &amp; both Jack &amp; Donnie follow me. Why do I have a feeling they fought over me. I went ahead from them, but Donnie follows me. By the Angel why is he following me everywhere?  
"Why are you following me?',I asked reaching for my blade.  
"I wasn't I was trying to get on my motorcycle. Why are you heading to the garage when you could drive there or go through a portal?",he said to me. His brown eyes looked into my soul &amp; captured it. Damn it why did he have to be so damn hot.  
"I prefer to ride alone, &amp; I like to ride when I can. Unlike California I get snow, can't ride through that.",I said &amp; got on my motorcycle. It was black, but it had grey flames on it. His wasn't bad either. It was completely black, &amp; the tire rims were black. I drove first, &amp; he kept his distance from me from there. Good. I don't know why I want him, but I do. Then again it could just be that I might want to screw around with him. Maybe there is more to that, I just don't know.

...

We get to Pandemonium before everyone else.  
"Are they always this late?",he asked.  
"Yea, that's reason number 2 why I don't go with them. The demon could have be already gone.",I replied. I noticed his blade had a clip, as if it was double headed. We went in the club, &amp; after 7 minutes they came. Jack looks at me &amp; then Donnie who is next to me. God, why does this has to happen to me. I don't want to be in a love triangle, &amp; I'm still deciding who I want.

"Ok, what's with you &amp; Jack? I know you just got here &amp; ever since I came to the training sector you guys are acting complete fools.",I asked Donnie &amp; he stayed quiet.  
"Fine. We were talking while you were either sleeping or what. Then you came up &amp; we both said we wanted to be with you. He told me to get lost &amp; I said the same thing. Look, I want to be with you, &amp; I get I'm too old for you. I...",he trailed off, but I ssh him to be quiet. I heard the sensor going off, &amp; I nodded to Jack to start a fire to get the mundanes out of here. He did at the bar when someone lit a glass, &amp; pulled the alarm. I got my blades out from my back &amp; spotted most of the demons were the mundanes.  
"Shit.",I said. I put my blade inside a demon, but it wasn't alone. A male demon pushed me to the wall, but I kicked it in his crotch with my blade shoes. I fight my way through the demons, punching, kicking, whipping, &amp; stabbing them. I stabbed two at once, &amp; kicked &amp; punch some demons.

I saw Donnie fighting 6 demons on his own, while Jack was doing the same. I got tired of them trying to prove themselves. I got my guns out &amp; shot the demons, &amp; they looked at me. I was mad at them both, because this puts everyone's lives on the line. We burn the bodies, &amp; I stop Donnie &amp; Jack from leaving.  
"Ok, tell me what the hell was that out there?", I asked. I was more mad, because they know I can't pick, &amp; right now I don't want neither one of them.  
"I don't know about Cali boy, but I was just doing my job.",Jack said strongly.  
"Like hell you were. I saw you guys fight in the training room, &amp; Jack I have seen you fight battles. You could have gotten all of us killed, but no. You guys have to have your little feud &amp; see who is the strongest. well can I tell you my decision. I will not be your play thing, so I'm not having neither one of you. If you guys do that again, you guys are grounded. AM I CLEAR!",I said to them. I was tired of people fighting over me, &amp; this was just stupid. I hated love triangles, &amp; I wasn't planning on being in one.  
"Jess he started it.",Donnie said.  
"Stop acting like a 4 year old. I suspected better from you, but no. You are just like the rest of &amp; you. Both of you need to clear your heads before you go hunting again. Understood.",I said strongly.  
"Yes.",they both said &amp; I left.

I headed back to my room, &amp; threw knives at a target I pretended was their manhood. I was pissed at both of them. Thinking they make my decisions, &amp; all that. I am a free woman after all &amp; I can do what I want &amp; who I want to date. My Maine Coon cat, Taz &amp; my black &amp; white cat Jinx, jumped on the bed knowing I had boy troubles. I would go to my mom, but she would tell my dad &amp; that's the last thing I need. I change into a loose t-shirt and shorty shorts, &amp; fell asleep after applying a healing rune on my arm. I fall asleep, but I don't dream I think. I think about Donnie &amp; Jack, &amp; i don't know what to do exactly. It's not liek I don't want want them, I just need someone here beside me &amp; rely on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I head to the weapons room, because my aunt Isabelle said I could test out the new blade the Iron Sisters made. My dad wasn't exactly pleased when I won last week to test it, but that's normal for him. I see my aunt Isabelle beside my uncle Simon, by the case of the new blade. My dad was standing in the corner by my mom, probably thinking I won't do it &amp; I need him to do it for me.  
"About time you got here.",Isabelle complained. If she wasn't my aunt I would probably hurt her.  
"Oh stop your complaining. At least she offered to help.",my mom said as a defense for me. I hate it when my parents defend me when I don't need it.  
"Whatever. You can pop it open.",she said. she moved away &amp; I opened the case. Inside was a beautiful blade. I picked up to feel the blade, &amp; it felt perfect. The grip was good, but need to be wore down to get a feeling. It was long as my other blades, but more lighter. I go over by the testing area, to see how sharp it is &amp; how it would feel swinging &amp; stabbing it. I tried it first on the 1 until it couldn't cut through steel. Steel was the number 10, but it made it to 8 so very good on metal &amp; iron.

"I'm going to try to this when I go hunting. Works pretty good, but care to try it, old man?", I said to my dad who gladly took it.  
"I'm not old, I'm golden.",he said &amp; I rolled my eyes. He took the blade &amp; swung it a couple of times. He taught me himself how to fight with a blade, so I was good as him, but probably not as good as him. NOT. He stabbed some dummies, &amp; I had to admit I did get his fighting skills. He swung it around his back &amp; got the hidden dummy coming at him.  
"I think you would be better off with this.",he said giving me the blade. I was surprised at him, because usually he tried them out for about a couple of months then gave me the blade. But I'm not complaining. I took the blade from him, &amp; gave him my other blade that was similar to it. We did this as a trade &amp; honor.  
"I have to go. I have some people I have to teach a lesson to.",I said &amp; left.

I got to the training sector, &amp; I saw neither Donnie or Jack around. I take my shirt, so I'm just in a tank top &amp; turn my music on. I prefer to workout with music on, but some people don't think I do even though I put my ITouch on the speakers. I punch &amp; kick the punching bag, &amp; the self fighting dummy. Then my twin brother Jace comes in, &amp; I didn't want to see any men in here.  
"What are so pissed at the dummy? What did he ever do to you?",he asked.  
"I'm not pissed at him, just people.",I replied. I could never hide anything from him, because he knows me well enough that I could lie.  
"Would it have to deal with a male figure?",he sorta asked.  
"Why are you asking me? Aren't you supposed to I don't know shag some poor girl?",I said. Then my cousins Tina &amp; Dylan came in.  
"Do you guys ever stop fighting? Jace, she is the alpha twin you can't beat her.",Tina said.  
"Oh shut up, but yea I am. Hey, where's my birthday pie?",I said.  
"Do I look I'm your bitch?",Dylan asked. Just like his father Alec expect being gay.  
"No, you look like a bastard.",Jace said. I put my shirt back on when Donnie came in. I was still mad at him &amp; Jack. He doesn't look at me, &amp; I don't look at him. Jack came in, &amp; sorta glances at me.

"Hey, Jess do you still want to head to Vegas with us for a week. They are coming, just so you know.",Jace offered, &amp; I nodded. I wasn't going to let the boys get in my way of having fun. I left and packed a bag, &amp; I went through a portal before them. I left the Vegas Institute, because I knew we where going to stay at this hotel Hannah booked last month, as a birthday present for me &amp; Jace. I kept my weapons in a separate bag, &amp; headed to the hotel Hannah said we were going to stay at. When I got to the hotel it was modern classy. As most hotels in Vegas, had a lottery car waiting to be won in the middle of the entrance. I got tot he desk, &amp; the woman looked at me.  
"May I help you?",she asked.  
"Yes, my friend Hannah Lewis booked me a room &amp; I got here earlier than my party. Can I have my key to my room?",I asked. She nodded &amp; then gave me a key card. I go to the elevator, &amp; push the penthouse suite. I wasn't surprise really that Hannah gave me the penthouse, but I don't know how she could afford this. Then again maybe I don't want to know. The room was amazing. It had it's one kitchen, a big bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a king size bed, small fridge, flat screen TV, &amp; a fireplace. I know when Hannah booked this place, I was dating Jack so must have thought I would still be with him by now. I know when they get here they want to talk about who or what I want. But to be honest I really don't know. I heard a knock on the door, &amp; I looked out. I saw Hannah &amp; Jace out there.

I open the door for them, &amp; they came in. Hannah's face was just like Magnus' face whenever he saw glitter.  
"Wow, your room is amazing.",she said.  
"Thanks, where are yours?",I ask them both.  
" I am bunking in with Kelly &amp; Tina.",Hannah replied.  
"Tell me how that goes for you.",I said. Never could she get along with Kelly or Tina. At times she almost killed them. I look at Jace, &amp; he gave a sigh.  
"I have to bunk with Dylan &amp; Donnie gets Jack. This should be interesting.",he replied.  
"I bet. Hey why don't we go down in the casino? We are in Vegas.",I said.  
"Ok, Jace you gather the boys &amp; I get the girls. Because I don't trust you with them.",Hannah said &amp; I had to agree with her on that.  
"Whatever, but Jess you owe me for this.",he said.  
"Oh please you should know me better than that.",I said &amp; they left. I didn't change alot, just my shirt &amp; jeans. I put a few blades within my leather jacket, &amp; curl my hair. I thought it was fun to get the guys to fight over me, so I do what I can. I leave the room, along with my key, &amp; head to the casino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I got out the room, Donnie &amp; Jack couldn't take their eyes off me. This is just too easy.  
"If you guys keep staring at me, your eyes will be frozen.",I said with a wink. We got the Casino part of the hotel, &amp; part of it was like Pandemonium. There was a dance floor, gambling area, a Ferris wheel, &amp; alot more. Then I see two people I hated, Ana &amp; Hans. I stand there by Hannah, because I hated them both.  
"Hey, don't let them ruin your fun.",Hannah said &amp; I noticed Donnie left. Probably best that way. I check the sensors just to be sure no demons around, none. Maybe I could relax here, &amp; enjoy life for a week without worrying. But that's not me though. I dance on the dance floor with someone I don't know, but I really don't care. He was cute with those blue eyes &amp; black hair. I left him &amp; headed to where Hannah was who was making out on the couch with some stranger.

"That didn't take you long.",I said. She stopped, &amp; pushed the guy off her.  
"Oh shut up. I bet if Jack or Donnie was with you would be doing the same.",she said &amp; I rolled my eyes. But she was probably right though. I walk around, &amp; some guys hit on me. I feel a tap on my shoulder &amp; I turn around &amp; saw Donnie.  
"Want a drink?",he asked &amp; I took it.  
"What do you want in return?",I ask him.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to give you a drink.",he replied. I don't really look at him, but I can't help but feel this way. I feel the sensor go off, &amp; that was a praise.  
"Umm, I think you should stop because..",I trailed off &amp; showed him the signal of demons being in here.  
"Well, so should you. I will go &amp; tell the others, while you go &amp; well do what you do best.",he said &amp; walked off. I got my blade out &amp; followed the signal. I tapped it, because it was spreading rapidly, but it was right. A demon attacked me from behind, but I hit it in its face &amp; then stabbed it in the stomach. I heard the fire alarm go off, because I don't know how many more demons are coming &amp; I don't want the city of Vegas to become the City of Demons.

I tangle of some demons in my whip that I had on me, others weren't so lucky. I noticed Donnie &amp; Jack went under a table &amp; killed two demons from underneath. Clever, sorta. I hated that Hans killed a demon before I got to it, &amp; now he will be expecting a payback. As if he was the hero, when he is the bastard. A demon pushes me on a table. I stabbed it constantly, &amp; threw it off. I jumped on another table &amp; stabbed a demon in the heart through the table with my blade. I heard little gasp, &amp; I look down with my body still on the table.  
"Hello boys.",I asked Jack &amp; Donnie. My blades almost reached both of their crotches. I felt a tug.  
"I have to get back to my date.", I said while being dragged up. The demon looked at me, but I kicked it with my blade shoe. I jumped off the table, &amp; sliced demons to kill them in a spin. Oh how I loved my job.

I kept killing demons until all of them were dead. We burn the bodies, &amp; a few people left, but not Jack &amp; Donnie.  
"Before you leave, can we talk?", I asked. I really needed to talk to them, because I'm confused. I never have been in this position before, so really I don't know what to do.  
"Yea, sure.",Jack said.  
"Look, about yesterday. I just hated when you guys were fighting over me. It's childish &amp; annoying, but so was how I acted. Look I came to a decision, &amp; you won't know until next week. But if you guys do something like that again. I swear to the Angel himself my blade will come closer than it did tonight, on BOTH of you.",I said.  
"That's fine.",Jack said &amp; then left. Donnie almost left, but I grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to let me go?',he asked.  
"No, because I already know my decision. I know I'm younger than you, &amp; not pretty...",I said.  
"Your right your not pretty. Your gorgeous &amp; beautiful all in one. I don't care if you are younger than me or what. I just want to wake up next to you each morning, &amp; hunt by your side each night.",he said &amp; kissed me. The kiss was just amazing. It was more passionate than any other kiss I had. I want to risk the running to be with him, more than ever. The stereo was still going, &amp; it was playing _Beating Heart, _by Ellie Goulding. Right now, I just wanted to feel his beating heart for me. I know I am broken, but maybe he can mend the pieces together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We get in the elevator, &amp; he had me pinned against the wall. He kept kissing my neck, &amp; I don't know how much longer I can take before I rip his clothes off. I could feel his hands underneath my shirt, moving it up slowly. Finally, I hear the elevator bell go, &amp; we ran towards my room. I kept trying to get my key to open the door, but it won't go in. Damn it. Donnie helped my hand get the key through, &amp; we walked in. I slammed the door shut with my foot, &amp; he pushed us against the wall. I took his jacket &amp; shirt off. He kept kissing the side of neck to my ear lobe. He took my jacket, shirt, &amp; bra off, &amp; I wrapped my legs around his waist. I push us on the bed, &amp; I was on top.

His body was just amazing. He looked like a fallen angel. I kept kissing his bare chest, each touching his runes he had. I was surprised he had 4 angelical runes, because most people don't have that many. He had 1 very close to his heart, one under his left wrist, one on his shoulder, &amp; one his right arm. Well I have five, &amp; I don't know why I have so much angelical powers within me, but right now I don't care. I kept kissing down his left side, &amp; unbuttoned &amp; zip down his pants to get them off. I felt him twitch little, &amp; then he flipped us over. He pulls my jeans down painfully slow for me, &amp; he looks at me. I knew what he was thinking &amp; I gave him a nod. He kissed me while getting my underwear off, &amp; I felt him put a finger in me. He kept moving it back and forth, up and down, &amp; I can't help but moan. He kept slowing down, but yet going faster each time. He added a couple more fingers in me, &amp; kept doing the same thing taking one out each time.  
"Donnie, please don't tease me.",I said. He looked at me, &amp; then I felt his tongue in me. By the Angel his tongue was amazing, probably the best thing in the world or second. I felt something turn in my stomach, &amp; I knew what was coming. I clenched my hands in the sheets that my knuckles were white.

I let out a moan as I cum, &amp; he looked at me with those dark eyes. But he didn't move or anything, just looked at me as if I was the only thing worth watching. I used my legs to move him up towards me, &amp; I couldn't help but kiss him as if I was about to die. His hand reach towards the night stand where the hotel kept the condoms &amp; all that. I grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"Don't use them. One who knows how long they have been in there. And two I'm on the pill.",I said &amp; he gave me that cocky smile he had.  
"Are you sure you want me?",he asked. His words got to me, because I wasn't sure myself. No, I knew he was special to me. I don't care if people stare or hate me because of it. I just wanted him.  
"Yes.",I said. He smiled a little, &amp; crushed his lips upon mine. Slowly he went in me, &amp; I moaned at him. I sorta bite his ear that had a piercing, &amp; he moaned. He went harder, &amp; I couldn't keep my moans in. I flipped us over, but we were still connected. I wasn't going to let him take charge in something I started &amp; wanted to finish.

I kissed down his side until I got to his member. I put him in my mouth &amp; used my hands as a pumping motion around him. His breathing &amp; moans got deeper, &amp; I didn't know I could do that to him.  
"By the Angel Jess...",he moaned. I increased my speed on him, &amp; his hand pushed my head towards him. I was sorta choking on him, but it felt so good. I never have done this before even though I have been in bed with a few men. I stopped after I felt him about to cum, &amp; he flipped us over. He went in me hard, &amp; now my back was against the headboard. I kept moving my hips against his that it was just wow. Our tongues was at war with dominance, &amp; my back kept banging the headboard of the bed.  
"Jess...your so tight.",he moaned. he buried his face between my breast &amp; kissed and licked them. This was more than just sex and lust, &amp; I think he knows &amp; feels the same about me.

"Oh, Donnie.. you feel so good.",I moaned. He increased his paced that both of us was moaning in each other's necks.  
"I can say..the same thing.",he replied kissing me. I know I could die or him early, but I want to live every moment with him. I kept holding his strong arms, &amp; my hands trailed either his slightly sweaty back or his incredible torso. Damn he was so frickin hot.

We stopped after about 2 hours or so. He laid down next to me, putting his arm around me.  
"That was...",he trailed off before I interrupted him.  
"Amazing. Intense.",I said.  
"My thoughts exactly.",he said. I turned around, because I didn't want to look at him when he left. I knew he was going to leave, &amp; I just couldn't deal with that. I never have felt this way before really. I think the only serious boyfriend that I had was Jack, &amp; I worried about what will happen now. I pull the sheet over my body, &amp; doze off.  
"I love you.",he whispered to me &amp; kissed my cheek. After that I just I slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I wake up, remembering last night. Also, I feel a strong and warm around me, &amp; I smile a little. This was my first waking up next to a guy who I had sex with, &amp; I had to admit it was nice. I can't believe he stayed here last night, but I don't know how this will look when the rest of the people wake up. Not that I don't want to tell people. I just don't want Jack, Jace, Hannah, or someone else telling my dad. He only let Jack lived because well we lied that we never had sex. Plus he would be super pissed if he found out I was with an older man, even though it's two years apart. But for him would be 20 years or something like that. I hated that my dad was always so protective of me &amp; my sister. My mom told me he is like that because of someone named Sebastian almost killed her &amp; my grandmother.

I lose my train of memories when someone slightly lifts their body up &amp; kisses me.  
"Morning beautiful.",Donnie whispered in my ear &amp; I turn around so I can face him. I slightly get up so I can face him, &amp; his dark eyes just faced mine. I kissed him just make sure I wasn't dreaming &amp; I wasn't.  
"As much as I want you to stay here. I think you should go before some people get anxious about you being gone.",I said. Those words made sick saying that.  
"I don't care. I want to be here with you.",he replied.  
"I'm not worried about what people think. It's a deal with someone a little higher than you.",I said.  
"It's Jack isn't it?",he asked as if he was upset or wanted to kill Jack.

"No, it's my family. Do you even know what my last night name is?",I asked.  
"Not really, you haven't told me.",he replied.  
"It's Herondale.",I replied &amp; his eyes grew big.  
"You mean your father is Jace Herondale.",he said. My family was little famous, because my father was resurrected by Raziel &amp; all their battles.  
"Yea, the blade master himself.",I replied.  
"Well, I can see where you got your fighting skills from.",he said.  
"Please I'm better at the job than him.", I corrected him.  
"True, but no wonder your worried about me. Didn't he uh cut off a guy's crotch just because he was hitting on you or your mom?",he said &amp; I nodded no, but maybe he could have though.

"I'm not really sure, but I don't want to risk that for you. I rather have you in one piece.",I said &amp; he kissed me. He got up &amp; changed sadly. The last thing he put on was his shirt, &amp; God why he has an amazing, incredible, sexy six pack. He left after he kissed me goodbye, &amp; I went back to sleep. I felt cold without his body beside me &amp; in his strong, bronzed arms. I dream of him &amp; remember last night.

...

I get out of room &amp; head to meeting place Hannah said to go. I don't why she wants us at the beach, but I'm not complaining. Hey I might get to see Donnie shirtless &amp; surfing if there are waves. I knew how to surf, &amp; I planned to show it too. I wore a white summer dress, &amp; Jack and Donnie's eyes popped when they saw me. My hair was in tasseled bun, &amp; I was wearing these beach high sandals. Underneath I was wearing my white bikini, even though the color white meant morning I liked it besides black. I could see Hannah did the same as I did, &amp; my brother couldn't help but stare at her. Technically she is our cousin, but not a blood relative so he could date her if he wanted to. Besides I know they already screwed around.  
"Ready?",I asked.  
"Yea, we were just waiting for you. Because you always get lost.",Dylan replied &amp; I gave him a look.  
"You mean you.",I told him.  
"Shut up &amp; let's just go .",he said &amp; we left &amp; headed to where Hannah said this beach was at.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was cramped in the jeep, but it was big enough for us. I was sitting in the back bed of it along with Jack, Donnie, Tina, Kelly &amp; Jace. I did nearly barf when Dylan hit a bump, because he drove like crazy. I have no idea how the hell he got his driver's license, but somehow he did.  
"STOP!",Hannah yelled. Dylan pulled the breaks hard that the six of us was toppled on top of each. I landed on top of Jack, &amp; I didn't want to. Great now I have to deal with him thinking I want him, &amp; Donnie will probably beat him to a pulp. Wait do I want to see that though, no, wait, no. I quickly get off Jack, &amp; I jump off the Jeep when it was parked.

"You know Hannah little warning would have been nice.", I snapped at her while Jace, Kelly, &amp; Tina were vomiting in the bushes.  
"Hey, I told Dylan 5 minutes ago to slow down, but he didn't listen.",Hannah replied &amp; I rolled my eyes. Typical brother &amp; sister fight.  
"Ladies, you don't have to fight. Besides we all know who would probably die afterwards.",Dylan said. I knew who would die, Hannah. No one has ever beat me in a sparing fight, &amp; I doubted anyone could. Well I have fought my dad a couple of times, but I think he only let me won. I hated whenever he let me win stuff or even tell guys to buzz off from me. I bet if I was a lesbian he would do the same to the girls.  
"Hey Dylan have 11 words for you.",I said.  
"Which is?",he trailed off.  
"Shut. The. Hell. Up. Or. I. Will. Take. Your. Manhood. Away.",I said &amp; his eyes grew big. He locked his lips, &amp; we just headed to the beach.

I laid my bag down by a fire pit, a towel, &amp; took my dress off. I grabbed a black and white surfboard, waxed it, &amp; headed to the waves. A few people were already catching some waves already. I can tell Donnie &amp; the rest of the guys were competing on who was better, &amp; the girls were judging them. I paddled towards Donnie who was resting on his board, just waiting for another wave to catch.  
"Aren't you suppose to be with I don't know the cheerleaders?",he asked &amp; I smacked him off his board.  
"Not that type of girl. I just wanted to show you guys up. After all I have a reputation to uphold."I said with a wink &amp; he dragged me down off my board.  
"Please I've been surfing longer than you have. I bet $20 I can beat you to catch the biggest waves.",he said.  
"I'm up for that challenge, but I rather have more competition.. Besides if you blow off this competition you get nothing later from you.",I threatened him as I got back on my board. I helped him got back on his naval blue board. Next thing I know Jack, Dylan, &amp; Jace comes over where we are.

"What's going on? Did you touch my sister?",Jace asked being very protective of me. I hate when guys get protective me, I just hate it. I get close to some guy &amp; they get all protective.  
"No, but we were just discussing to see who was the better surfer. She wants to see which one of us can beat her.",Donnie replied.  
"As if you can beat me. You guys up for it? Winner gets $20 bucks from each person.",I told them.  
"Yea if it means I get to beat you to it.",Jace said &amp; I slapped his sunburn hard.  
"OW THAT FUCKING HURTS.", he said.  
"Then put sunscreen on or a healing rune on!",I yelled at him.  
"Hey winner takes all remember.",Jack said. We all saw this big wave, &amp; we paddled towards it. Jack, Donnie were a little faster than me, but I kept paddling as fast I can. When I got close to the wave, I got up &amp; stood &amp; rode the wave. I kept swaying back in forth to keep my balance, &amp; rode through the tube of the wave. I let my hand go through the wave, &amp; feel it through. It was amazing to feel the ocean through my fingertips &amp; I'm riding it. I see Jack &amp; Donnie doing 360's &amp; flips, &amp; damn it it was hot. I get out of the tube when it down, &amp; I do some flips &amp; 360's. I saw Jace &amp; Dylan got wipe out, so two more guys to go. I get closer to Jack &amp; Donnie so i can sway both of them.

"You know you could make this easier if you guys just fell.", I said.  
"So could you.",Jack said back to me. I sway in front of them, &amp; I knew what they were starring at. I felt bump under my board, &amp; I ignored it. I kept feeling bumps, &amp; then I fell off my board. I went under the water, &amp; I could barely see a thing. I saw a strange figure, but I realize what it was. It was a shark, a bull shark. I was in too much in shock to react.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I don't see it any more, &amp; I try to swim up, but can't. The water pressure was just too deep &amp; the waves kept keeping me under. I don't see anyone near me, &amp; then I felt a bump on my leg. I've seen Jaws, Shark Week, &amp; all those shark movies to know what happens next. _Please Raziel, hear my prayer. Let me live for my family, I need to live. I'm not done yet._ When I went down by the wave again, I saw the shark going around me. I kept trying to keep my fear down, but I can't. My father &amp; brothers are afraid of ducks, but I'm afraid of sharks, especially the bull shark. The shark got closer to my body, &amp; I don't dare move. I need to wait until I got close to the shark's snot so I can hit, if I'm not too afraid of my arm getting bitten off. I felt it touch my leg, but not biting or nibbling it. A wave hit me &amp; I went under. I can't see anything, just blurs &amp; shadows.

Then I felt it, a nip on my leg. It kept nipping my leg, &amp; now I was paranoid. A wave dragged me under, &amp; now the shark was biting my leg. I tried not to scream as it moved my leg back &amp; forth, but it left. I fell unconscious, but I felt someone pick me up. When I tried to open my eyes, I saw a similar face that I loved to see &amp; I need to fight for him. I know I love Donnie, &amp; I need to fight for him &amp; I don't care who hates me or what.

...

I wake up in the Institute, but it's not mine. I realize I'm in the Vegas infirmary, &amp; I saw Hannah, Donnie, Jack, &amp; Jace by my side.  
"Oh thank God your alright.",Jace said hugging me. I was surprised he hugged me, since he never did even if I was hurt.  
"Yea, I'm fine, but uh how bad is it?",I ask.  
"Not bad your leg just has a big scar on your leg. The doctors put used all the steles to just get your leg repaired. They suggested you take a week or two before you hunt again.",Hannah said.  
"Yea well, just depends. But uhh does my family know &amp; how long have I been asleep?",I ask.  
"About 3 days now. They know, &amp; of course they want you to come home as soon as possible. But you should thank Donnie he killed the shark &amp; saved you from too much blood loss.",she replied. I knew exactly what she meant by 'thank him', but right now I was still sore.  
"Wow. Um when can I go back? I really don't want to stay here any longer.",I said &amp; remember my attack.  
"The doctors said you can leave anytime tomorrow, but just be careful.", Jack said. I know he was playing the nice guy, because he knows Donnie 'gained points' for saving me. I already knew who I wanted, &amp; he was standing in the doorway just hardly looking at me.

They all left, &amp; Donnie returned 15 minutes later with some food. It was chicken Alfredo, with some bread &amp; he set it down on a table. He sat down on the edge of the bed, &amp; he gave my plate.  
"Thank you, &amp; how did you know this is my favorite?",I asked.  
"I didn't I just wanted to give you some food &amp; pasta fulling with chicken or shrimp.",he replied.  
"Well, I guess you called this a first date then.",I said &amp; he looked at me.  
"So I'm your boyfriend now?",he asked.

"Yes. I was going to tell you that night, but well..",I trailed off &amp; looked at the big scar on my leg. He put his hand on my leg, &amp; it helped. I could have died if it wasn't for him.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault for falling on that wave. Besides I shouldn't have made the bet, &amp; you wouldn't have gotten hurt.",he said not looking at me.  
"No, it wasn't yours. I got to hot headed &amp; I wanted a challenge. Besides it was the shark's, not our's. I guess you could call this our first date.",I said &amp; slightly smiled.  
"True, but I thought you were worried about how your family or friends or well Jack even would feel?",he asked.  
"I don't care anymore. Let me tell you something Donnie. When you pulled out of the water I knew I had to fight for not just for my family or anyone else, but you.",I said &amp; I kissed him for a long time. God, how I missed his lips upon mine. When I opened my eyes for a minute, I saw Jack by the door &amp; was upset about it &amp; then left. Great now I just lost my best friend, &amp; my ex-boyfriend. As if things weren't already awkward with him now.  
"What's wrong/",he asked me. I can't say I saw Jack or else he would think I am having second thoughts. Or even just kissing him because he saved my life.  
"It's nothing I was just remembering the..",he cut me off by kissing me. I moved over for him so he could lay down next to me. He did &amp; wrapped his arms around me. I was relived to be in his arms again, &amp; I fall asleep with him still there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I wake up, because I don't feel like reliving my almost death. Donnie was still sleeping next to me with his arm still around me. I lightly get up &amp; put a healing rune on my leg. He moved a little, but he didn't wake up. I was strong enough to get up &amp; move and pack my bags as quickly as possible. I just wanted to get out of Vegas as soon as possible, &amp; pretend none of this happened. I get out of the infirmary to look for Hannah, &amp; I saw her making out with some guy. The guy saw me &amp; than ran probably thinking I was her girlfriend or sister most likely.  
"What are you doing up your suppose to be resting until we leave?",Hannah asked me always mother hen me whenever I got hurt.  
"I wanted to walk around, &amp; I remember you not being my mother.",I said.  
"Fine, I just worry about you that's all. I don't know what I would do without you.",she said.  
"I'm fine. See still in one piece right.",I said. She still looked worried, &amp; I was starting to get worried too. I don't want to die not yet, not unless Donnie is there to die with me.

"Ok, fine &amp; we are leaving in an hour or so. But I can see you already to leave, but you can go ahead.", she said &amp; I nodded. I headed to the Vegas institute and the portal sector. When I got there I set coordinates &amp; went through it.

...

When I got back, I saw my dad &amp; mom just getting back from a hunt. My mom's emerald eyes grew big when she saw me. I tried to walk towards her, but she walked towards me &amp; gave me a hug.  
"I'm so glad your alright. How's your leg?",she asked.  
"It's fine, just another scar on my body.",I said, but I could see in her eyes that she was worried about me.  
"Can you please not hunt anytime soon? If not for me for your father.",she said &amp; when I looked at my dad he had that same worried look on his face. I know he wanted more boys, but somehow I could see he wanted girls. I remember when I was little I picked his smallest blade, &amp; accidentally cut myself. It wasn't bad, but you know don't leave weapons where little kids can grab them.  
"Alright fine, for you. I gotta sharpen my blades, because it's been a while.",I told her &amp; she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I left &amp; headed to my room to sharpen my blades from there. I knew my parents would tell Magnus to put a tracking spell on me to see if I'm leaving tonight or what. I remember one time that they put a sleeping potion in my juice when I was 2 just to make me fall asleep. What kind of parents does that, oh wait mine. Taz &amp; Jinx meow me to feed them, typical.  
"Nice to see you too.",I said to them. Taz was a gift from Magnus when I was 11. Jinx was my present for when I got my first kiss, a. They are good company whenever I'm alone. I gave them their food, &amp; I look at my paintings I painted over the years.

I look at this one painting I painted myself on my own design. It was a red, bleeding rose loosing it's color from a sword. The thorns dipped in blood &amp; a banner underneath. It said, _The rose is like a sword &amp; the color red is blood. It lurks its victims to the touch &amp; they cut by its thorns._ To me that symbolized because I'm always killing stuff &amp; I'm pretty I guess. I see the most recent one I painted &amp; it was like Van Gogh's _Starry Night. _I had a couple of Van Gogh's replicas, because he is my favorite artist of all time. I hardly get to paint now, but I don't mind. I do like to hunt more than paint, but if I have to take time off this what I do. I sharpen all my blades, knives, daggers, &amp; bullets loaded in my gun. I always kept my gun in my nightstand, so I can grab in case someone wakes me up or you know rape or try to kill me. I lay down on the bed &amp; draw something in my sketchbook.

...

I hear a knock on the door, &amp; I grab my gun, but kept it hidden.  
"Come in.",I said loud enough to let them hear me. When it opened, I saw Donnie &amp; put my gun away.  
"Why did you have that out?",he asked.  
"Because I thought you were dumb rapist or murderer.",I said.  
"Well I'm neither of those things. Maybe dumb if I'm drunk.",he said &amp; we both laughed a little. He sat down on the edge of the bed, just by my feet. My cat Taz jumped on &amp; hissed at him. Strange.  
"Why doesn't he like you?",I ask him.  
"Probably because I went through a portal that got me to a dog park instead of the Institute. Fucking machine malfunctions.",he said.  
"Ah well, just scratch his ear or feed him tuna.",I said. He did scratch his ears &amp; Taz laid down purring away.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be I don't know hunting?",I asked.  
"I wanted to see how you were doing. You left before me, but I knew where you were. Besides I want to spend time with you.",he .  
"Ok, most girls would think that was creepy, but considering what we have been through. I don't.",I said while petting Jinx.  
"That's why you are different from most girls.",he said.  
"You know I'm not the sexiest woman. I'm just geeky.",I said.  
"Geeky is sexy &amp; hot.",he said just moving a little &amp; kissing my neck.

"Donnie as much as I want to, I can't. I'm still a little sore, &amp; well I don't know if my uncle put a spell on me.",I said.  
"Fine, but you owe for me that.",he said kissing my forehead.  
"Just go before I make you.",I said.  
"Oh fighting words. I'm flattered.",he said &amp; I threw a pillow at him before a knife.  
"Just go, before I throw a knife where it hurts.",I threatened while pulling a knife out from under my pillow.  
"Damn Jess, how many weapons do you have on your bed?",he asked.  
"A few &amp; maybe a whip.",I said giving him a wink. I threw a knife between his legs, &amp; then he ran out. I went under my covers &amp; fell asleep. I don't know if Donnie will come back later in the night, but right now I just want to sleep away my attack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I wake up, &amp; grab stele to draw a healing rune on my leg. I take a long, hot shower before I leave my room. I am going to see Magnus to see if he can make a healing potion for me so I can hunt tonight. I do leave &amp; knock on Magnus' door, because I really don't want to see a naked Magnus or Alec or both. I have seen it once &amp; I don't plan on seeing it again, even though I was like what 4. Magnus opens the door &amp; already he has make up &amp; glitter on him, shocker.  
"Jessica darling what brings you to my domain?",he asked. Does having a gay, warlock as an uncle yes at times.  
"I need a healing potion for uh my leg. I want to hunt to tonight &amp; it has been bothering me.",I said.  
"I see. Do you also want me to whip up something to get that memory out of your head. I would have to go to the shark attack, but you would have to absolutely focus on the attack.",Magnus told me. I thought about it, &amp; I want that out of my head. I get scars on me all the time, so it won't surprise me if I get a scar on my leg.

Then I hear a knock, &amp; Magnus opens the door. It was Jack, &amp; he slightly smiled at me.  
"What are you doing here?",I ask him.  
"I wanted to talk to you, &amp; I knew you would come here. Because of you know.",he said.  
"You know kids you could ask once in a while to come. I have a life to &amp; kids.",Magnus complained that you could see his cat like eyes pop.  
"Sorry, Magnus. Can you please just heal my leg?",I said.  
"So you don't want me to get rid of the thing/",he asked back &amp; I nodded no. I know that it is a fear, but I know one thing. Fear doesn't shut you down. It wakes you up &amp; keeps you alive. Magnus went over to his table of what I was familiar with, potions, spells, &amp; who knows what else. I see Church still sleeping in his little bed. He doesn't move alot, just sleeps or catch mice here &amp; there. My cat Jinx once breed with Church, &amp; their kittens were adorable. Jack doesn't say a word to me. Probably because he is either afraid of what he might say or what.

Magnus comes back with a vial &amp; the liquid was a bright purple. My uncle Alec comes in right before I am about to drink it.  
"What are you giving her?",Alec asked his husband.  
"Just a healing potion to help with the scar. Besides I'm the professional, your not.",Magnus responded.  
"I wouldn't disagree with that.",Alec said with a wink &amp; I felt like I was going to vomit. I hated their sex coded talk, it's so officious. Magnus handed me the vial &amp; I drank it.  
"If you feel anything strange just come back. And oh Jess darling, be careful.",Magnus said &amp; I nodded. He always did take care of me when I was little while both of my parents were out hunting demons. He was like a gay, warlock, glittery, second father to me.

I head to the training sector, &amp; I saw everyone was shocked to see me. Some people clapped &amp; cheered others just stayed silent. Some people hate me, because they think I earned some my runes because of my parents, when I didn't. Like they don't believe me that I really have 5 angelical runes on me or I just put it on to say I'm better than them. But you know whatever.  
"Oh shut the hell up!",I yelled. They stopped, because they all feared me. I head over to where I threw knives at targets &amp; I hit every one of them in the head or heart. I also shoot some targets with a bow or gun. I always did like to hunt with a bow, but sometimes I needed a gun because it shoots more quicker. I also practice using my hand &amp; shoe blades on some dummies that could fight back, but they died.I realize something I haven't visit my grandmother &amp; my grandfather in a while. I leave &amp; got on my motorcycle to head to their house in Park Slope.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I park my motorcycle in a ally, &amp; head to where my grandparents live. I knock on their door, &amp; I see my grandmother when she opened it.  
"Jessica, what are you doing here?",she asked hugging me as I went through the door.  
"I just wanted to see you. Where's grandpa?",I replied. My grandfather has been sick lately, &amp; Magnus has made potions for Luke. But I don't even think it will help. They are both old, &amp; they need to live just a little longer.  
"He's getting better, but I'm sure he wants to see you.",she replied. I know my mom tried to convince them to live at a retirement home, but as always they say no.

When I got to their room, my grandfather was slightly still asleep. My grandmother went over to him &amp; whispered something.  
"Hey Jess.",he said weakly, but strong in a way.  
"Hi, how are you feeling?",I ask.  
"Better thanks to Magnus' potions.",he replied sitting up.  
"Good, but are you guys sure you don't want to live in a home. I can't lose my only grandparents yet. Your too young.",I said.  
"Well, we have been thinking about it, &amp; maybe it is time to change. I am going to miss this place, so many memories.",my grandmother said while rubbing my grandfather's hand.  
"I can tell my mom that, &amp; I will help if I can. Stupid demons.",I said.

"Yea, well you have your job &amp; we have ours. It's fine if you can't, but you know whatever.",my grandfather said.  
"Yes, but I miss you &amp; I worry about you.",I replied to them.  
"We are fine, Jess. I'm more worried about you.",my grandmother said looking at my leg. I knew she would know sooner or later.  
"What did you hear?",I ask.  
"You were in Vegas, but your friends took you to the nearest beach. Then you fell off your surfing board &amp; went under. Then well some guy I guess you know saved you &amp; then took you to the Vegas Inistute.",she replied.

"Well you got that pretty much right. His name is Donnie he saved my life.",I told her.  
"Is he handsome?",she asked.  
"Yes very.",I told her. I wasn't going to tell her if we were dating, because I know she would accidentally tell my mom &amp; she would tell my dad.  
"Well that's good. It's 5:30 you should probably get going &amp; be hunting right.",she said.  
"Yes, well I will see you as soon as possible ok.",I said as I gave them both a hug.  
"Be safe alright.",both of them said &amp; I nodded. I headed back to the ally &amp; hopped on my motorcycle. From there I headed to Pandemonium, because I knew that is where my hunting party is at. I don't know if Jack will talk to me or wants to anyway. I jsut don't know, but I want to be friends. He probably wants to kill Donnie, but I don't know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When I got to Pandemonium, I saw my hunting party just nearby waiting for a signal form the sensor. I walk over to Donnie who just blew a girl off.  
"Hey, what did you do to make her so piss at you?",I asked.  
"She offered to go to the bathroom &amp; have a quick one. I turned it down after about 10 minutes of her fighting. I told her I have a girlfriend, &amp; she is very protective.",he replied.  
"Well that I am. Sorry I left before I saw you, I had to see some family members.",I told him kissing his cheek.  
"I understand. You know you could always come to my room if you want to sleep there.",he offered. I stayed quite, because I don't know what he wants to do if I was there. Yes, I know we had sex once, but still. I have priorities &amp; I'm just afraid that if I get to connected with him that I will get hurt him if we did brake up. Then I feel my sensor go off. Thank you.

"I'll get back to you with that.",I said, &amp; he nodded. I knew he was little upset, because he must think I'm avoiding him when I don't mean too. Relationships are hard for being a shadowhunter. Which is why most people just screw around, not date. I look around to where the sensor is indicating where the demon is, &amp; I found it making out with some guy. Not bad for possessing a girl. I got my blades out, &amp; stabbed both of them. The guy was getting possessed so why not. The mundanes ran out of the club after someone threw a motav bomb at the bar.

I slashed some demons dead, others weren't so lucky. Some of them I shot with my gun, tangled in my whip, or just got their body at the end of my blade. I got thrown into the wall by one demon, &amp; his tongue was long. His spit burned my skin like acid, &amp; I couldn't reach my blade. I press into my heel to get my shoe blades out, &amp; then I kicked the demon in the crotch. Some demons corned me, but I whipped them all to fall to the ground &amp; I shot them. I saw a crowd of demons gaining on Donnie &amp; I shoot the the disco chandelier &amp; it landed on top of all the demons. I stab the demon coming behind me, &amp; he falls dead. I see everyone burning the bodies, &amp; Donnie seemed ok even though the chandelier almost hit him. I walk over to him to see if he is ok, but things go in reverse.  
"What happened to you?",he asked.  
"A demon's spit burned my arm. I'm fine now nothing like a stele can take care of.",I said.  
"Alright, fine. Hey, are you going to be ok?",he said. I knew he was going to go hunt more or what, &amp; i wanted to go home &amp; take a long shower.  
"Yea. Stop babying me.",I said. I kissed his cheek, &amp; then left Pandemonium and headed back to the Inistute. Jack barely looked at me, &amp; I knew have to talk to him soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When I got back home, I went to the training sector. I took all my weapons off, because this time I want to fight without weapons of any sort. I get a demon dummy that could fight back set up &amp; we begin to fight. It threw some punches here &amp; there, but I kicked faster than it. It did punch me hard in the stomach, but I kicked its head. I kept punching, kicking &amp; dodging it. I finally destroyed it &amp; after I kicked its head a dozen times now. I change my shoes back to my blade-less ones, &amp; head back to my room.

When I was almost there, I get pushed into the wall. I hated this guy all my soul why him. Why my ex Hans?  
"Hey, Jess miss me?",he asked.  
"NO, why don't you get off me before I do it for you.",I threatened.  
"I was stupid to let you go. I want you.",he said with a voice that sickens me. I couldn't get reach my blade or gun, &amp; I didn't have my blade shoes on me. Stupid, I'm fucking stupid.  
"Well, I don't want you , you bastard.",I said &amp; spit in his face.  
"You really shouldn't have done that, Jess.",he said &amp; then muffled my mouth. I kept biting him, but it didn't bother him.

He grabs my arm &amp; then drags me down the halls. Why is everyone not here, but hunting why? He pushes me down the halls, &amp; I realize what is about to happen. He kept letting my weapons fall to the ground. There was nothing I could do to help myself, but pray for my life. he pushes us into his room, &amp; then locks the door behind him.  
"This going to be fun.",he said with a devious smirk. I grab the nearest blade &amp; throw it at him, but he caught it. Fuck.  
"You shouldn't have done that dear.",he said. He grabs my arm, &amp; I try to get out of his grip, but can't. He is too strong for me. He pushes me to the wall, &amp; kisses my neck in a disgusting way. He then pushes us hard on the bed that it hurt. He still had me pinned down, &amp; then he reached the duct tape. I squirm my body , but he pushes me down with my mouth muffled. He stretches the duct tape &amp; I keep fighting. He slapped my face &amp; then taped my mouth shut &amp; my arms on the bed.  
"There that's better. Anything to say,darling?",he said. I swore at him with my mouth muffled. This what I said. Go to hell, you fucking bastard.

He grabbed a small knife, &amp; started to touch my breast with it.  
"Oops, must have slipped.",he said while letting the knife cut my shirt. God, why did I want to pamper Donnie with black lace underwear &amp; bra.  
"You have nice taste.",he said &amp; licked my breast &amp; it made me sick. His hand crept down to my pants, &amp; he unbuttoned them. He slipped them off painfully slow just so he knows I hated it. Then he ripped my underwear off, &amp; he rubbed my clevis. I kept trying to move my legs to throw him off, it worked. He looked at me with anger, &amp; I was afraid now. He didn't yell, but held me down. At first he put his fingers in me &amp; moved them around within me. _Donnie, please come back. Please hear me. _ I say in my head as a prayer of hope, if there was one. I groaned in disgust, but he thought it was for pleasure of course.

He took his fingers out of me, &amp; tasted me.  
"Mmm, you taste good, Jess.",he said &amp; I tried to get up. Then he positioned himself, &amp; I wrapped my legs around him to throw him to the floor. He got the duct tape &amp; spread my leg apart, &amp; taped them to the bed.  
"That's more like it.", he said &amp; I felt his member poking at me. Then he thrust into me hard, &amp; I was crying in pain &amp; weakness. He kept going no matter how much I cried. I heard my phone vibrate, but he ignored it. He kept going so fast &amp; hard, that I wanted to just die.  
"Oh, Jess your so tight.",he moaned &amp; kissed my neck. I felt so weak, helpless, defenseless, &amp; there was nothing I could do to change that. I didn't look into his eyes, because I was afraid he would hit me again or worse.

He kept going, &amp; then I feel him get off me, but it was like he was thrown off. I slowly open my eyes, &amp; I saw Donnie. His kind eyes turned angry when he saw me in that position &amp; then he shot Hans in the leg &amp; shoulder. He got his blade out &amp; cut the duct tape from my arms &amp; legs. I took the duct tape off my mouth, &amp; he covered me up with his jacket. We ran down the hall, &amp; he took me to my room. He was about to leave,but I grabbed his arm.  
"Please stay. I don't feel safe. I need you here with me.",I said. His dark eyes showed their darkness &amp; captured my soul.  
"Ok, I will.",he said. We walked in my room, &amp; I quickly change into pajamas. A long, Raiders jersey &amp; matching plaid pants._  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Luckily no one was asking us why I was just in coat while we were walking. He looks around my room, &amp; he sorta smiles.  
"What's in this room?",he ask pointing at the door that kept my art in there.  
"Just my paintings &amp; sketches. They aren't really that nice.",I told him.  
"Well, I'll be the judge of that then. If you want me to look.",he said &amp; I nodded. I unlocked the door, &amp; he went in with me. His face was just in awe when he saw the room that was filled with every painting &amp; drawing I ever did. He kept looking at all of them &amp; stopped at the my bleeding rose one.

"I like this one the best so far.",he commented.  
"Your only saying that.", I said with a blush. He kept looking at all my paintings &amp; drawings. He kept looking at every picture as if we were at the Louvre. He studied each piece I have ever done. He looks at my Van Gogh's copies.  
"You have some..wow. It's just your just..wow.",he said. He kissed me, but I pull back. Not that I didn't want to take things further &amp; just have him right there then. but I don't want to be touched right now.  
"I'm sorry, I..",he cut me off before I could finish.  
"It's fine really I understand. Just get some sleep.",he said.

"Fine, but can you stay here with me tonight. I don't feel safe without you.",I said.  
"Alright, if you want me too.",He said. We went to my bedroom, &amp; I laid down on my side. He laid down next to me after he locked the door when I asked him. He puts me in his arms. I scoot closer to him, &amp; I felt safe in his strong arms. I fall asleep &amp; dream of him. I don't know how I got him, but really I don't care. all I know is that I love him &amp; I will fight for him. Every year. Every month. Every Week. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second. I will fight for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I wake up, &amp; I'm still in his strong arms. I smile a little, that Donnie stayed last night for me. I get up, &amp; shake him to wake up. I still didn't want him get killed for just being with by my father or worse. He groans a little, but his eyes to show his dark colored eyes.  
"Morning beautiful.",he said.  
"Hey, I think you should go before someone comes in to check on me.",I said.  
"I wish I didn't, but I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you alone.",he said.  
"Good, now go. I will see you later.",I said &amp; kissed him.  
"Ok, bye. Hey Jess, I love you.",he said &amp; kissed me. He got up, &amp; left. I wonder what his room looks like. Maybe I will find out later. I went back to sleep, feeling cold without his arms around me.

...

I wake up again around 10:56 A.M., &amp; I change into something to hide the scratches Hans gave me last night. I do put more weapons on me than I usually do, &amp; I head out of my room. I head towards the training sector, &amp; Jack was in there alone punching a dummy hard. I know I need to talk to him &amp; I should do it now. Jack looks at me with little hope in his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?",he asks.  
"I came to talk to you. I figured you would be here if not hunting or your room.",I replied.  
"Aren't you suppose to be with him or resting on your bed with him beside you?",he asked. I know I hurt him, because he knew I was thinking I wanted him back. Part me wants to give us another shot. Because I was too stupid to forgive him for what Anna did &amp; I thought he was cheating on me when he wasn't.  
"No, but I wanted to talk to you about it. I saw you in the doorway while we were kissing in Vegas.",I said.

"Look, Jess, I thought I might have a shot with you, but then he came. I can see your eyes that you love him, &amp; not me.", jack said not looking at me. God why did he have to be so nice to me &amp; make me feel guilty.  
"Jack I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe this a sign.",I said trying to comfort him.  
"A sign?! Jess you dumped me for what Anna did. I told you that she came on to me, but you didn't believe me.",he yelled, but then lower his voice.  
"Well what did you expect from me? You were my first boyfriend &amp; my first one. Seeing you kiss her made me furious. That night you told me you love me, &amp; that is how you thanked me.",I said.  
"She came on to me, Jess. I didn't want to. Please give me another chance.",he said with his blue eyes looking at me with hope &amp; forgiveness.  
"Jack, I can't. I love him.", I confessed.  
"But you just met him. I have been there for you since the beginning. I have always been there for you, not him.",he said.  
"So what if you were. I seem to remember you ignoring me for a whole month, even though I tried to talk to you. I always came to you for advice, but you never answered.",I said.  
"Because what could I say. You wouldn't believe me, so why bother talking to you if you are just gonna blame me for everything.",he said.

"I'm done Jack. You were a coward. You could have talked to me as a friend not as someone wanting to even the score.",I said &amp; then ran out. I didn't want to get to the point where we started fighting physically. I knew either him or me most likely him would be dead. I head to the parking lot of the Institute &amp; found Donnie underneath his motorcycle.  
"What are you doing down there?",I ask him.  
"My gasket got busted. I had to get a new one &amp; I'm putting it in. Why are you down here? Little early for hunt isn't?", he said.  
"No, I just wanted to go for a ride.",I replied. He didn't reply right way, &amp; then he slid out from underneath after 5 minutes. He put his key in the ignition, 7 it started pretty good.  
"Then let's go then.",he said.  
"You want me to ride with you?",I ask.  
"Yes, think of it as a official first date.",he said &amp; I got on. I put my arms around him to hold, &amp; we rode off to God knows where.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I love feeling the wind going through my face &amp; hair. It makes me feel free. I love feeling the autumn breeze &amp; smelling the scent of autumn. We pass Central Park, so that was out of my theories of where he was taking me. I held on to him &amp; we kept driving. We went through a subdivision between the autumn trees with leaves falling as we pass through. Not that I didn't like autumn, I prefer winter's beauty what. I love painting winter scenes with the ice &amp; snow on the trees. He slows down a bit until we got to a cabin that was by a running waterfall. He stops as we pulled in the driveway. I get down after he did, &amp; we walk inside the cabin.

Inside was just amazing. It had a small brick fireplace, small rooms, small pretty much everywhere, but it was big enough for a couple. Most girls if they have just got raped wouldn't go on a date or even be close to a guy. Well, he saved me &amp; I want to be with him. I miss him, all of him. He goes out again, &amp; I look around. It was a one bedroom cabin, &amp; the bedroom looked somewhat of my room without the paintings. I hear Donnie come back, &amp; he comes into the room with some bags. I some of my clothes in one bag, &amp; now I start to worry a little.  
"Donnie did you kidnap me?",I ask.  
"No, I wanted to give you a first date. I thought if we stayed long enough that is. It would be nice if you have a change of clothes so I asked Hannah to grab some. She told me she already knew about us so no big deal. I didn't tell her, she told me she knew.",he replied.  
"Ok, but why are we here?",I ask.  
"Because I wanted to get out of the Institute, because of everything that has happened. Plus I wanted you to see my family's house that was here.",he replied.  
"But you said you never have been in New York before.",I stated.  
"I haven't. My family own this land along with the cabin &amp; I sorta live here now so yea.",he said.

"Ok, just checking you didn't kidnap because it seemed like it.",I told him.  
"I guess I have to try harder then.",he said &amp; I laugh a little. He left again only I followed him this time. He headed towards the small fridge in the kitchen &amp; pulled out what I guessed Olive Garden. He also got some sparkling cider. He put a meal, I'm guessing chicken alredo, on a plate &amp; then in the microwave. He replaced it with another plate &amp; gave me the warmed up plate. I sat at the table, &amp; he joined me after. He poured me some sparkling cider in a glass, &amp; i took a drink of it.  
"Why Olive Garden anyway?",I ask  
"Because you like chicken alfedo.",he replied.  
"Yea, but I'm not one to take something fancy. I prefer to go to get a taco, but thank you for treating me as a queen.",I said.  
"Your welcome, &amp; tacos are my favorite.",he said &amp; then took a bite out of his food.  
"Really well thanks for the hint.",I said with a wink.

We ate, &amp; then I went to the bathroom to take a pill. I kept my birth control in my jacket pocket, just in case. I also change into the black nightgown I saw in my bag. When I went back to the bedroom, I saw Donnie shirtless &amp; sharpening his blade. His dark eyes popped when he saw me &amp; I sat down next to him. I kissed his cheek while he was sharpening his blade.  
"It helps when you you go fast in one swipe.",I said &amp; grabbed his blade. I showed him what I meant, &amp; he looked wow. I handed him the blade, &amp; he touched it.  
"Wow I've been stupid. It's much sharper, thank you.",he said kissing me.  
"Well you can thank me by doing something.",I said.  
"Like?",he said, but I kissed him passionately.  
"Jess, are you sure you want to?",he asked knowing what I wanted. I really missed him &amp; I really needed him to make me forget about Hans.  
"Yes, I'm sure. I need to forget. I need you.",I said. He bit his lip, but I cut him off &amp; kissed him. I got on his lap after he thrown his blade to the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He kept kissing my lips, neck &amp; just all over. He kept me in his arms, but I could reach the rim off his pants to get them off. I move up just a little, just so I could get his pants off easier &amp; quicker. His voice gets more ragged, as I unbutton &amp; unzip his pants. The first time we had sex was dark, &amp; now I can see him. Was I little afraid of him yes. I got his pants off, but before I could do anything he flipped us over. His pants feel down to his ankles, but he took them off right a way. He looks at me with those dark eyes, full of lust, passion, bliss, &amp; alot more. I could see his erection big because he was so close to me, &amp; I don't know how much more I could wait.

"You know your the sexiest woman I have ever met.",he said kissing my neck. I knew that was his way of saying. _Jess, please let me go in you. I can't take it much longer. _I kiss his neck, &amp; sorta bite his ear to make him moan. I don't know if that was a pleasure or pain moan, but I really don't care.  
"Donnie, please I need you. Make me forget him.",I said in his ear with a seductive tone. I knew he wasn't going to admit defeat so I did. I put my legs on him to push him towards me. I did see his length, damn he was big. I'm glad I didn't see him the first I probably would have been afraid. I know I had sex alot before him, but I'm self cautious of my body thought.

"Are you..",I cut him off by kissing him. I wanted to forget Hans touching me, I just wanted Donnie's touch. He positioned himself over me, &amp; didn't even bother putting his tongue or finger in me. He kept kissing me while going in me. I moan when I gasped for air, as did he. He kept going in &amp; out of me harder and slower each pace. I kept moaning in his mouth or neck at his sweet motion. I moved my hips against his at same pace, &amp; now we were competing for dominance. I grabbed him by using my legs, &amp; flipped us over, still connected.  
"I wasn't done what I started.",I said to him while kissing his neck &amp; sorta biting his ear piercing. I rode him hard, &amp; his hand was on my hip to keep me steady &amp; make me go faster. He buried his face between my breast, massaging them &amp; kissing them. He licked &amp; bit my nub a little hard. I could feel him so close to the edge, that I went harder &amp; faster.  
"Fuck, Jess.",he moaned in my breast. Damn he was so good. I increased my pace, &amp; just kept kissing him.  
"Donnie..",I moaned as I cum.

I collapse next to him, &amp; rest my head on his amazing, muscular chest. I let my fingers trace all the runes he has on his chest. He pulls me closer to me, &amp; practically imprison me with his strong, bronzed arms. He reaches down to the discarded blanket &amp; sheet &amp; pulls it over our bodies. It was getting colder now, but his body kept me warm.  
"You know we should do this more often.",I suggested &amp; he looked at me.  
"Like what we just did or me taking you places?",He asked.  
"Both. I think I might want to stay with you some nights &amp; you can stay with me on some.",I said.  
"If we were mundanes I would say it's to soon. But you are most incredible person I have ever known. Plus we are shadowhunters so, yea I would like that. If you want me to that is?",he said. I thought about it, &amp; I am ready for this.  
"I do, Donnie. Now get some sleep. We have to get up early before people think I got kidnapped &amp; call the Clave or something.",I said &amp; kissed him.  
"Alright, fine.",he said. I kissed him goodnight, &amp; fell asleep right there.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I wake up feeling the sun's heat on my face, &amp; I'm still where I was from last night.  
"Morning beautiful.",Donnie said kissing me. I was surprised he woke up this early, but I did say we have to.  
"Right back at you. I don't want to get up.",I said.  
"I know what you mean, but I rather not have a manhunt on you. Even though I didn't kidnap you, well you kidnapped my heart.",he said.  
"That's probably the most corniest pick up line I have ever heard besides. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, because baby your an angel.",I said.  
"What kind of shadowhunter says that? Technically we are, but we aren't.",he said.

"I don't know the desperate ones.",I replied. I got up taking the sheet with me to the bathroom. I change into my clothes from yesterday &amp; load my weapons where I usually put them on me. When I got back tot he bedroom, Donnie was already dressed &amp; everything was packed.  
"Ready?",he asked.  
"Yes, maybe next week if we have time back here?",I asked.  
"Maybe. Let's get you home.",he said. We went out the door, &amp; hopped on his motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around him, &amp; we drove off. We got back tot he Institute, &amp; headed our separate ways. I went back to sleep after I got to my room.

...

I wake up after 3 hours from the last time I woke up. After I prepared my weapons for fighting, I headed to the training sector. I saw Donnie throwing knives at the targets, blindfolded. Not bad. Jack was fighting my brother, probably asking him if he could convince me to change my mind. I go over by Donnie, &amp; he stops throwing them.  
"What do you want?",he asked.  
"Your pretty good, but I wonder how good you are in the ring.",I said.  
"Are you challenging me Jess?",he asked.  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not.", I said with a wink.  
"Alright fine. One round.",he said. We headed to the sparing ring, &amp; I took my shoes off just in case I accidentally activated the blades. He did the same to his, &amp; we both step in the ring. I noticed most of my friends has made a crowd, because they seen him fight &amp; know I am a excellent fighter.

"You know Donnie, I'm just going to warn you now. I might get you fixed.",I said.  
"No you won't, because you would have been already defeated or gave up.",he said. I stepped just a little closer, &amp; he threw his arm at me. I dodged it in time, &amp; I punched his ribs. It wasn't as hard as I usually go, but it will be bruise later. I attempted to kick him, but he grabbed my leg &amp; flipped me over. It didn't hurt when I hit the ground, but still I will be sore later. I got up, &amp; kicked his stomach that I pushed him out of the ring. He lost.  
"Next time give me a challenge. Now anyone up for Pandemonium?",I ask &amp; everyone nods.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I rode on my motorcycle alone, but Donnie was right behind me. I parked my motorcycle in an ally, &amp; went in the back. When I got in it was already packed. Everyone was dancing to _Timber _by Pitbull. I stayed in the corner &amp; watched the club as the mundanes danced. Donnie came over with some drinks, &amp; I was surprised.  
"It's just Pepsi.",he said &amp; I took the glass. We were working &amp; I rather not be drunk with a gun &amp; blades as weapons.  
"Thank you.",I said &amp; he nodded at me. We stayed there for a bit, &amp; people were staring at us. I grabbed Donnie's left hand &amp; dragged him to the dance.  
"What are you doing Jess?",he asked me.  
"Dance with me, before the Mundies get suspicious.",I whispered in his ear loud enough for him to hear me.

We got to the middle of the dance floor. I have hardly danced in all my life, so I have no idea if I'm good or bad. He grabs my hips, &amp; kept moving his hands up &amp; down my sides. I felt like a sculpture being sculpted by his strong, craftsman, hands. My butt was against his crotch that I could feel him, but not exactly wanting I don't think. He kept kissing my neck, &amp; it was tempting not to take us to the bathroom or a separate room. I moved my hips against his, &amp; I swear I heard him moan a little.  
"You dance good, Jess.",he said.  
"Your not so bad yourself.",I replied. I boldly kissed him, &amp; I don't care who stares.  
"I like this boyfriend thing.",he said with a wink.  
"What you never had a girlfriend?",I ask.  
"I will tell you later. I'm getting a signal.",he replied. I realize I'm getting a signal too, &amp; I lift my blade out.

I head over to the where the signal is getting stronger, &amp; it leads to a whole gang of them. They were in this private room, so I could kill them. They aren't showing their demons faces, fucking glamour shield.  
"My my, we have a pretty bird here don't we.",the blonde, male demon said.  
"We do why don't we let her join our little pack, baby?",the female demon said while sitting on his lap. I kept my blade hidden for now, but in reach when I needed it.  
"She's hot enough. Crowley, you know what to do.",the male demon said &amp; the pimp demon I called walked towards me. I let him touch me, but then I put him through my blade.  
"DAMN IT SHE IS A SHADOWHUNTER!",the male lead said &amp; got out a gun. I shot him before he shot me. I tangled some demons in my whip before they escaped the room to flee. I shot them or stabbed them with my blades. Some of them I kicked with my shoe blades, &amp; some fought back. They weren't strong enough to beat me. I stabbed or cut some demons either way they died. I burned the bodies without being noticed, &amp; headed back to where Donnie was at.

"Did you get any demons?",I ask.  
"I got a few in the bathroom. I burned the bodies &amp; no one noticed me.",he replied. My team left Pandemonium, &amp; headed back to the Institute. I got an over night bag, &amp; then headed to Donnie's


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I knocked on Donnie's door, &amp; he opened it. I couldn't concentrate fully, because I could see every detail of his incredible torso. More runes over his body than his bronzed skin, but I'm not complaining.  
"Are you just gonna stand there &amp; stare,Jess?",he asked &amp; I gave myself a mental slap on the face.  
"No, I could leave if you don't want me here.",I said.  
"I want you here. Just hurry up get in here before anyone notices you.",he said. We both wanted to keep this secret &amp; I don't know how much longer Hannah can keep her mouth shut. I went in his room, &amp; it was similar to mine expect with all the artwork. There was only a couch, a bed, a small fridge, &amp; a few windows. Like me he had his blades mounted on a wall, but most of his stuff was still in boxes. Other than that his room was pretty nice.  
"I have to take shower do you want to join me?",he asked. As much as I wanted to, I had something else in plan.  
"No, maybe next time.",I replied.  
"Oh ok, well I see you in a bit.",he said &amp; kissed my cheek.

After 5 minutes, I take my pants &amp; bra off. Just leaving me in my underwear &amp; shirt. The shirt cam down that barely covered my butt. I laid down on his bed, &amp; moved the sleeves down to my shoulders to show more cleavage. Donnie comes back shirtless with a towel around his hips, but his grew big when he saw me.  
"Are you just gonna stand there &amp; stare, Donnie?",I said saying what he said to me earlier.  
"No, just surprised you stayed that's all.",he said, but I know he is lying. He was looking up &amp; down my legs to my breast.  
"Then why don't you join me here then.",I said.  
"I'll be right back.",he said. He came back 3 minutes later, with some pants on. Damn him.

He laid down next to me, with his arm around my body. As much as I loved being in his arms, I want to risk something.  
"Donnie, did you have a girlfriend before me?",I ask little afraid of his answer. He bit his lip and stayed quiet for a bit.  
"Yes, once.",he said. I could hear the tense in his voice. I wonder why?  
"What happened if you don't mind me asking?",I asked.  
"Her name Molly. She was my parabatai for a couple of years. Then well we started dating, but she cheated on me. We had argument &amp; she died that night.",he replied.

"Oh, do I remind you of her?",I ask.  
"No, your more hot &amp; kind than her.",he replied kissing my cheek.  
"Really, I'm not nice.",I told him.  
"I said kind not nice. There's a difference. I'm only nice on days that don't end in Y.",he said. I got on his lap, &amp; wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand was on my hip that was now bare.  
"Tomorrow doesn't end in Y.",I said.  
"Where will you be tomorrow?",he asked.  
"The morning beside you in bed. Afternoon well I don't know. Night hunting with you &amp; then maybe something if your good.",I said.  
"I've been good today.",he said with that cocky smile of his. I could feel his hands moving my shirt up inch by inch.

I kissed him while I was unbuttoning his jeans. He was like me when I preferred to sleep with my jeans on. I could tell he wasn't anything underneath so I have to be very very careful not to hurt him..yet. I stop because I don't want to hurt him. He saw what I did &amp; then unzipped his pants. He flipped us over after he took his pants off. He kept kissing my neck, breast, &amp; lips.  
"Don't tease me.",I warned.  
"I wasn't.",he replied while in my neck. He kept kissing my neck &amp; biting my breast a little.  
"Please Donnie I need you.",I practically begged. I move my legs around him &amp; move him up towards me. He went in me, &amp; kept his pace fast &amp; slow, but hard. I moan out loud or in his mouth or neck. I move my hips against his matching his pace, &amp; now the room was filled with our moans. Damn he was good. I grabbed a hold of his arms so I can keep myself steady. I sorta bite his neck as he goes in &amp; out of me. He kept his eyes on mine as we made love.  
"Donnie..",I moaned.

I let my hands roam around his back, &amp; he kept kissing me all over. I could feel him getting close and I don't know how much longer I can take. He increased his pace that he almost hit the headboard of the bed. Our tongues were battling a war of dominance.  
"Jess..",he moaned &amp; I cum along with him. He collapsed on the bed next to me &amp; he put his arm around my bare body. I got closer to him, but my head was on his pillow.  
"I think I might be in love with you.",I confessed.  
"Really, that's funny I have that same feeling.",he said. I never thought I could find someone that got me completely, but I have. I might have fell for the wrong person to some people, but he is the right one for me. I fall asleep right there, &amp; dream of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I wake up being in his arms still. His breathing remained constant, so he was still asleep. I still can't believe I stayed here with him, in his bed. This is a first for me. I feel him slightly groan as if he doesn't wasn't to move.  
"Morning.",I said.  
"I'm not awake. I'm just resting my eyes.",he said &amp; I turned around to face him. I kissed him then he opened his eyes. He smiled a little.  
"You look awake to me.",I said.  
"Jess why are you with me? If you don't mind me asking?",he asked. I thought about that alot. Why am I with him.

"I will tell you if tell me why you are with me.",I said. I didn't want to give my reason &amp; then feel like a dork afterwards.  
"Deal.",he replied. I stayed quiet for a bit, &amp; I stood up so I was sitting. I still had the sheet over my breast, so that way he wasn't distracted. If he wasn't already.  
"Ok, I'm with you because well. You are probably the only guy I've dated &amp; had sex with that respected me. I know I'm not exactly the most saint woman on earth. Hell God know what I have done to men &amp; caused some break ups. I don't deserve you at all. I don't exactly know how we even got this far. I'm a broken person, &amp; I don't even know why you are with me.",I said. I didn't really know how to explain why I'm with him, because I didn't really know.

"I'm with you because your different than some of the shadowhunters I have met. Ever since I first saw you walk out from the Institute to the [arty, I had my eyes on you. I was too shy because of Jack &amp; I thought you were with Jack. I thought that should have been me even there, &amp; I was afraid of what you might think of me. I killed mundanes Jess, &amp; I thought they were demons. I live with that &amp; I became broken in a way. Then again I always have. My parents died when I was 14, &amp; I had no one else love me like the way you do. I had my one night stands &amp; well like you I caused breakups, &amp; I didn't care who they were. I was afraid to even talk to you, because you are so beautiful. I am with you because you make all the broken pieces of me go back together. No one has ever done that to me or even cared about me really.",he said.  
"I feel same Donnie. No one has ever really cared about me, besides my family but that's it. I think your the first guy that had feelings for me ever since the start of it. And I love you for that. You are smart, strong, brave, excellent fighter, care about me, &amp; oh incredibly handsome.",I said.  
"I'm really not, but your strong, smart, brave, beyond gorgeous &amp; all alot more.",he said.

I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I'm not.  
"Wow.",was all I could say. I kissed him, &amp; I look at the clock. 9:23 A.M.  
"Shouldn't you be going?",he asked &amp; I could see the sadness in his eyes that he kept hidden.  
"We don't have to get up until noon, so no.",I said while putting my head on his chest. He rubbed my body fro comfort and happiness.  
"You have no idea how much I love you.",he said &amp; kissed my forehead. I looked at his dark eyes &amp; I love his eyes so much.  
"Right back at you.",I said &amp; then fell rested my eyes on him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Me &amp; Donnie head out after we woke up about 12:15 A.M. We got to the training hall, &amp; everyone was staring at us.  
"What the hell are you looking at?",I said.  
"Why did you guys come at the same time? Wait did you guys..",my sister Selene said. Always so nosy. I still hated the fact that my parents made me sleep in the same room with her. You see I was more like my dad than my mom, so I liked less girly things. Selene however loved girls crap. I remember one time she bedazzled my blade, &amp; my uncle Magnus said. "Oo, you guys should do that more often. Selene come to me whenever I need extra glitter." She wears dresses more than I do, of course. At times I wonder is she my aunt Isabelle's daughter, no of course not.  
"Oh please. I was too tired last night from my hunt to even do anything. He just caught me up in the hall &amp; we walked together.",I lied.  
"Uh huh sure.",Selene said. She was always jealous of me because never has she found someone to do it with. As far as I know that is.

"Hey little sis, you could shut your mouth. Or do I have tell the story of when you were 7.",I threatened.  
"You wouldn't dare.",she screamed at me.  
"This one time while we were studying. Selene peed her pants when Max came over &amp; said hi.",I said &amp; then she tried to throw a knife at me. I caught it.  
"We called her Swift Selene, because she did that for a whole year.",Sam said.  
"Oh shut the hell up. Sam do I have to put a blade through your manhood, because I will.",Selene snapped.  
"I was just joking Selene easy. At least I'm not like Jace &amp; Luke who are afraid of ducks.",Sam said. My brother Jace punched Sam in the arm. Typical boys.

"What the hell was that for?",Sam asked.  
"For you being an ass all the time.",Jace replied.  
"OH like your a saint.",Luke said.  
"Easy little bro. I can still take you down.",Jace threatened. This was practically my family. Which is why I don't really go to the Thanksgiving dinner. It's always filled with drama. But I don't know maybe this year I might not lie about being on a hunt, &amp; maybe take Donnie to it.  
"Oh please I fought all three of you for all our lives, &amp; you could never beat me.",I said.  
"Shut up Jessica.",all three of my siblings said.

"Hey I'm just stating the truth that I'm the strongest Herondale compared to you three.",I said.  
"Please Jess dad could take you if he wasn't too afraid to hurt you.",Luke said &amp; I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh whatever let's just go to uh. Hannah where was that place you said we had to go to the hotel for?",I said.  
"It was Haven, you know the ball. I want to go to see if there is any demons.",Hannah lied about the demons thing. I know she just wanted to wear a really nice dress.  
"Great now I can try my biggest dreams. Hang off a chandelier.",Simon said.  
"Oh whatever, just dress nice if you are going. I want to blend in &amp; I suggest you guys do the same.",Hannah said. They left probably to get ready.  
"Are you going?",I ask Donnie who was walking beside me.  
"I am if you are.",he said.  
"I am just remember black tie ok. Bring weapons just in case.",I said &amp; kissed his cheek. I left &amp; headed to my room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I put on the same dress I wore when I met Donnie, &amp; Hannah helps me tie the corset in the back. The corset looked tight, but where my shoulder blades are it's loose so you could see my skin. My hair was already curled, &amp; just had to be in a tasseled bun.  
"Ok, spill what is going on with you &amp; Donnie? I know there is something going on.",Hannah said.  
"You already know. why do you want me to tell you?",I responded.  
"Because one I'm your best friend. Two I want details because I could be wrong.",she replied. I rolled my eyes because I knew I wasn't going to be leaving until I told her. God why did she have to take her mother's demanding personality.  
"Alright fine I will tell you. But you can't tell anyone &amp; you might want to sit down.  
"Ok, now spill.",she said once she sat down on a chair.

I paced back and forth thinking how can I explain to her. Like I told her before I met Donnie I was thinking of getting back together with Jack. I ask that question everyday in my head. Should I be with Donnie or Jack?  
"Ok, fine remember that ball we had here a week ago or so. Well that's how we met. We talked &amp; said our names.",I said.  
"I see. Did you &amp; him you do a little ering ering that night.",she said trying to make bed spring noises.  
"No. I got mad at him because well Jack &amp; him were fighting over me while we were on a hunt. Like they were competing against each other to see who got the most demons. Usually I would have left it alone, but I knew what was going. After that I pretty avoided them for a bit because I was mad at them.",I told her.  
"Why do boys think we are just things they use for well sex? We do more than they do.",Hannah said.

"I don't know, but anyway. After a day I realized I was just realized I was acting like them on that night. When we were in Vegas I realized who I wanted &amp; I spent the night with Donnie.",I confessed.  
"Really how good is he?",she asked &amp; I gave her a look while putting some make up on.  
"If you want to still be breathing I suggest you to keep your hands away from him.",I threatened.  
"I was just joking I'm not a whore like Anna.",she said.  
"Oh whatever. Anyway we have been together I woke up from you know. Not because he saved my life, but you know just that. I need someone beside me &amp; rely on. Not for sex or whatever, just someone I can fully trust &amp; accept me as who I am. He does.",I said.

"You really care about him don't you?",she said while putting my hair in a bun. I nodded a little.  
"I do yes. I think he feels the same about me.",I replied.  
"I bet he does. After all he risked his life to save yours.",she said. I put my leather jacket on &amp; some riding gloves I had.  
"Come on let's go show the boys how sexy we are.",Hannah said &amp; practically dragged me out of my room. We got to the hotel before anyone else, &amp; I was glad too.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When the rest of our group got here, they were surprised of how we looked. I gave a slight smile to Donnie, when he gave me one. We walked in the ball room, after we showed our 'invitations' to the guard. I still don't believe Hannah got these Invites, but whatever. It was a modern ball, like a mixture of classical &amp; pop music was playing. Donnie got closer to me while I was standing by drinking punch.  
"You look beautiful by the way.",he said.  
"Thank you.",I replied. He moved his hand by my hair &amp; took out my bun.  
"Why did you do that?",I ask.  
"I think you look better with your hair down with your curls over your shoulders.",he said.

"Oh shut up &amp; kiss me. I know you want to.",I said &amp; he kissed my cheek. I gave him a look.  
"That's all you get...for now.",he said with a wink.  
"Why?",I ask.  
"Because you taunted me with that dress &amp; heels.",he replied &amp; I push his face away from kissing me. I dragged his hand towards the dance floor.

"Where are you taking me?",he asked.  
"I want to dance with you.",I said.  
"But I thought you said...",I cut him off by kissing him.  
"I don't care who sees us or stares. I want to show these guys who I am with. Plus I just want to make these girls jealous.",I said with a wink.  
"Aw you read my mind about that.",he replied. We got to the middle of the dance floor, &amp; danced. Our bodies so close to each other drove me insane. His hands on my hips &amp; back was just wow. I don't know how many times he has danced with girls, but I don't care right now. It felt so good &amp; relaxed to feel his hands holding my hips, &amp; now my head was against his chest.  
"Do I tire you,Jess?",he asked.  
"No, I just like to hear your heart. Did it just skip a beat?",I replied.  
"Probably. You just make me feel that way.",he said. Right when he said that I thought mine skipped a beat. Then I feel the sensor vibrating.

"Looks like we won't be having a night off tonight.",I said.  
"Fucking demons. Always interrupting us.",he said. I leave &amp; then take my dress off &amp; put my pants &amp; shirt back on. I hated wearing a dress whenever I fought, &amp; then I hear the fire alarm go off. I got out my whip &amp; blade. I saw a few demons coming after me, but they went through my blade. I chased after one demon, &amp; I had to jump on the table. I got to a road block, so I jumped &amp; then did an air flip. When I was close to the demon I stabbed it in the stomach &amp; heart. A demon pinned me down, but I kicked it with my blade shoes. I kept shooting, stabbing, slicing, &amp; tangeling demons in my whip. Finally we killed them all &amp; burnt the bodies. I leave with the group, but Donnie stays in my room for the night.

I change into some pajamas, &amp; he lays there next to me. He does start to kiss my neck.  
"Donnie, not tonight. I just want some sleep ok.",I said.  
"It's fine I understand. Besides I'm tired too.",he said &amp; kissed my forehead.  
"Night...babe.",I said. I never have called any boyfriend of mine babe before so he was a first.  
"I love you too. Get some sleep ok,babe.",he said &amp; kissed me. I rested my head on his bare chest &amp; went ot sleep. I dream of him, just him &amp; me being together. I love him all my heart &amp; I'm never going to leave him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I wake up feeling cold, because Donnie isn't there. before I start thinking of something different, I saw a note. I t read:_ Jess, Sorry if you wake up &amp; I'm not there. I had to run errand for a hunt. Apparently people aren't trained enough to take care of things themselves. Don't worry about me I will come back._ I did feel better after thinking of him leaving me because we didn't have sex last night or something. I always did worry about him leaving me, but I guess that's the girlfriend side of me talking. I get dressed in my usual hunting clothing, &amp; went out. I headed towards the training hall, &amp; I saw my parents talking. It wasn't like a casual talk as I could see, but something I have never seen._  
_

"What are you two talking about?",I ask.  
"Nothing.",my mom replied. I could see the look on her face that she had a nightmare, a vision one.  
"Just go to your brother in the training sector. It's nothing honest.",my dad said &amp; i obeyed him. I know they are hiding something important from me, but why. I see my brother fighting with Hannah &amp; then kissed her cheek. She wasn't really our cousin because of our parents, so they could date.  
"Oh hi Jess. Where's Donnie or Jack haven't seen them all afternoon?",Hannah asked.  
"Hunting.",i replied.

"Mind telling when you two started.",I said.  
"It's nothing honest.",Jace said to me but I could see why lying. I gave them a look, &amp; they each gave a sigh.

"Alright fine. We have been seeing each other for about a few months.",Hannah said.  
"So you made out with another man,just so I wouldn't know.",I said  
"At that time we agreed to keep it secret as much as possible. So we had an open relationship, &amp; then we agreed to be together.",she replied.  
"Do you have a problem with that Jess?",Jace said.  
"No, just asking that's all. Now come on let's kick some demon ass.",I said motioning towards the portal sector. We headed towards there &amp; then got to Central Park.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: I know the last chapter was really short but I'm trying to get this story done before I go back to school. Sorry. Anyway tell me what you think of this story.**

**Chapter 27**

We get to Central Park, &amp; all I see in the autumn scene is couples. I use the sensor to indicate where the demons are at. If there are any that is. I walk around thinking of all the times I came here. I remember one time, my dad took me here while my mom was in the infirmary sleeping. He gave me a soft pretzel &amp; then a necklace that was similar to the Herondale ring. It was black with gold M on it. It also had crane within the M. I remember what he said to me that day  
"Remember Jessica. We are Herondales &amp; it doesn't matter where you go or wherever you choose to be. You always have our family in your heart." Hans stole the necklace from me &amp; says he sold it. I don't know if he is lying or what, but I miss it though.

Then I get near where it's just gardens, but it's all quiet or so I thought. I saw Donnie, Jack, Toby, Gina, &amp; Ana fighting some demons. I climb a tree so I can attack a demon from behind. I get my blade out &amp; then jump down stabbing the demon on contact. Donnie looks at me, but stabbed the demon running behind him.  
"What are you doing here?",he asked me as I was tangling some demons in my whip.  
"Dancing of course.",I said. He rolled his eyes &amp; then picked me up. I let my blade shoes go out &amp; he spins me around. I cut the demons' throats while he spins me around. I also shoot some demons that way because it was easier to kill them.

I got down, &amp; stabbed and sliced some demons dead. Oh how I love this job. I kicked some demons to the ground &amp; then stabbed them in the chest or stomach. I shot one, but I keep him alive because I hear it murmuring something.  
"What was that you were saying?",I ask.  
"Nothing you are just gonna kill me. Because that is what you are.",the female demon said &amp; I could see in her eyes she had little humanity left.  
"Just tell me what was it you were saying.",I said. I try not to show weakness in front of demons, but she looked like she was pregnant. And now that baby will die.  
"Sebastian says hi &amp; he is waiting for a woman join him.",she said showing her demon side coming out.  
"Who is Sebastian &amp; what does he want with this woman? Also who is she?",I asked.  
"I don't know what he wants her for. Her name is Clary, Clary Herondale.",she answered. I felt rage now, because I wanted to kill this Sebastian. He is not going to touch my mother.

I look at the pregnant possessed woman, but I have no choice. She wasn't going to be out of possession not by the looks of it. I grab my salt &amp; holy water.  
"What are you doing? NO, STOP DON'T.",the demon begged. I poured salt &amp; holy water in its mouth. Enough to kill the demon, but not the woman &amp; child. If the baby was still alive. The woman eyes turned blue, not demon eyes good. She fell asleep, &amp; I put my sensor over her. No demon trace in her anymore. Donnie walks over towards me. Probably thinking I was stupid.  
"You didn't kill her. Why?",he asked.  
"I..I. Because I couldn't she is pregnant, I can't do that. Take two innocent lives for something they didn't ask for.",I confessed &amp; sorta looking at him. He kissed me, &amp; I was surprised he did.  
"I'm proud of you for that.",he said leaning his forehead on mine.  
"As much as I want to just have a date with you right I can't. The demon said someone named Sebastian is after his sister, my mom. I need go back &amp; see if she is ok.",I said.  
"Do you want me to come with you? I'm done hunting for the night.",he said.  
"Sure, but I don't want you there with my dad. I know we should tell him, but not yet. One thing at a time.",I said.  
"True, I don't I am ready to die yet.",he said.

We got back &amp; I look for my parents. After a few minutes I catch them heading to their room.  
"MOM!",I yell. They look at me, as if they are surprised to see me.  
"What is it Jessica?",my dad asked. Then I realize why they were heading back to their room. I try to get that image out of my head, but can't  
"Uhh sorry, but I need to tell you something.",I said.  
"Yes, what is it?",my mom asked with her voice so kind, but strong.  
"A demon came by today, &amp; said someone named Sebastian was going after this woman. The woman's name is Clary Herondale. So who is he?",I asked. I would hold Donnie's hand to try to calm myself down, but I can't not right now. The look on both of my parent's faces grew with wiriness, but tried to keep it hidden.  
"He is your uncle, my brother.",my mom said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"What do you mean your brother?",I ask. My mom never told me or any of my siblings she had a brother. I wonder why she kept him hidden, maybe this is the reason.  
"He is my brother that's all. I didn't tell you, your brothers, or sister because well..",she trailed off &amp; my dad put his hand on her shoulder. What is bothering her so much about him anyway.  
"Because why mom? I thought I could rely on you &amp; dad to tell me the truth.",I said. I could sense Donnie wants to put his hand on my shoulder, but doesn't because he is in front of my parents.  
"Your right you do deserve the truth. But not here ok",she said. I roll my eyes sorta because I knew she was stalling.  
"Fine.",I said. We leave &amp; headed towards my first room or the Herondale house. We got there, but I could see my father wondering why is Donnie here.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you? Why are you with my daughter right now?",my dad asked.  
"I'm just a friend that's all. She asked me to come.",Donnie replied.  
"Uh huh sure.",my dad said.  
"Umm, Jace you could trust men around Jess you know. She is a good girl.",my mom said.  
"Oh whatever.",both me &amp; my dad said. Both my mom &amp; Donnie gave us both a look.  
"Just tell me who is he mom.",I demanded. She sat down on a chair.

"Ok well, at first my mother didn't tell me I had a brother. That was until when I was 18 I found out I have a brother. At first well I thought it was your father, because your grandfather, Valentine lied to us about it. Later I found out who was really my brother &amp; he was different.",she said.  
"Different how?",I asked before I even ask did she have sex with my dad when she thought they were siblings.  
"Unlike us with angelical powers. He has demon blood in him. Valentine, experimented with him to make a stronger shadowhunter. My mother wouldn't put up with it anymore &amp; before I was born she left the Institute. When I was 18, I found out who Jonathan/Sebastian really was. He killed your father once, but I resurrected him thanks to Raziel. He still was blood thirsty &amp; we tried to kill him, but he has demon connections.",my mom said with her voice going away.  
"So, why is he after you now?",I ask. My mom didn't look at me.  
"I don't know really to be honest. I'm not pregnant so it's not.",she replied. I was starting to worry.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Why would he be after you if you were?",I asked.  
"It's because he knows what I know.",a strange voice that said behind me. The voice was strong, powerful, but kind all in one. I turn around &amp; saw a man that had sliver/gold hair with eyes that looked like my father's. He looked like our creator Raziel, but it can't be him. Can it?  
"Who are you?",I ask.  
"I am Raziel, the angel, &amp; my have you grown.",he said. How could he know me?

"How do you know me &amp; why are you here?",I ask him out loud.  
"Jessica Jocelyn Herondale, I have been watching you grow ever since you where in your mother's womb. You &amp; your whole family.",he replied. If I didn't know he was an angel I would think he was some creepy, stalker.  
"Why though?",I ask.

"You have my angel blood in you. That's why you, your brothers, &amp; your sister have many angelical power runes on you.",he said in my head this time. Probably not to freak Donnie out, because I was freaking out right now. How could my body handle his blood in me? God, why am I asking myself so many questions.  
"Why though?",I ask.  
"It's because your parents are the chosen ones. There is a prophecy in realm that one of the most powerful shadowhunters children or child. This couple's kiss starts a fire every time they touch. This child is the hope of the world. The child is the only one who can imprison the devil for all eternity, &amp; wipe his demons away from the face of the earth.",he said.  
"Ok, so you think it's me?",I said.  
"Yes, because I seen you fight, protect, &amp; all your heroics. But the child could also be the doom of the world though. If demons get a hold of her/him the devil will use the child as a weapon to destroy all life on earth. That not even the archangels can stop him. Lilith &amp; Sebastian are very close to freeing him. The time is coming soon, &amp; there is nothing I can do to stop it.",Raziel said in my head this time.

"Well can't I kill them before it happens?",I asked. I didn't want to die, because I had a feeling I will die in this battle, &amp; I can't. I can't die &amp; leave everyone I know &amp; love alone.  
"Jessica, I know this is hard to take in, but it must be done. Even if you killed Lilith &amp; Sebastian their work would be continued by some other demons. It isn't now but the time is coming when you must fight him.",Raziel said in my head.  
"I understand. Is there anything else I need to know?",I said nervously.  
"Not right now. I will see you very soon Jessica.",Raziel said &amp; then left. My parents &amp; Donnie look at me, wondering what Raziel said.

"So what did he say?",my mom asked just a little worried, &amp; I don't blame her.  
"I think you know, don't you.",I said not wanting to describe it. She nodded as a response, &amp; me and Donnie leave. We went back to my room, &amp; he stayed with me.  
"Do you want to talk about it?",he asked me.  
"No, not really.",I said.  
"Ok, is there anything I can do to help. I can tell it's bothering you.",he said. I thought about it. Not that I don't want to have sex with Donnie. It's just I don't want to use him to make me forget, but I needed him. I need him to remind me to fight for him, &amp; everyone else. I kiss him while getting on him &amp; getting his shirt off.

He took our weapons off, &amp; took my clothes off as I did with him. I grabbed the vial of my pills &amp; took one. Before I knew it, he flipped us over so he was on top. He kept kissing my neck all over as if this was our last moment together, &amp; I hope it wasn't. He kisses down my right side to my leg &amp; then back up to pelvis bone. He puts about two fingers in me one in &amp; out repeatedly while the other one rubbed my pelvis. The I feel his tongue go in me massaging me inside, &amp; his fingers massaging my cult.  
"Donnie..",I moaned as I feel my stomach turn. I could slightly hear him moan, but I felt it more though. I use my legs to hoist him up. He kisses me, my neck, breast, behind my earlobe pretty everywhere. He goes in me &amp; never have I been so relived to be with him more than now.  
"Jess...",he moaned in my ear. As we were about to come, he picked me up &amp; sat me in his lap. He thrust into me hard, &amp; held on my back to keep me steady. I also held on his shoulders to keep myself steady, but oh how I loved his pace. I give small moans each time he came in me.  
"Oh...by the Angel...Donnie.",I moaned. I got as close as I can to him, &amp; now both of us are moaning in each other's mouths or necks.

"Jessica...",he moaned &amp; then we cum. We lay down &amp; he wraps me in his arms.  
"You know I love you to end right.",he said.  
"That I do &amp; right back at you.",I said &amp; kissed him.  
"Say it.",he said.  
"Donnie, I love you.",I said. I lay my head down on his chest, &amp; fall asleep. I dream of him to calm me down &amp; it helped give me some sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I wake up still being in his arms, but I smell something. It smelled like breakfast, &amp; I'm never awake for that.  
"Morning.",Donnie said to me. I see he was up before because he has his t-shirt on.  
"Morning, where did you go?",I ask.  
"I got up early so I could get you some breakfast. I thought you might want some, instead of I don't know a burrito or something.",he said. He handed me a tray of food. It had two pancakes, some eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, &amp; coffee.  
"You really didn't have to do this.",I said while taking a bite out of the toast.  
"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Jess, you have no idea how much I love you. I never loved anyone like I do with you.",he said &amp; kissed me. I divided my food in half, &amp; gave him some.  
"Go on eat. I'm not eating until you do.",I said. He took his half of the food I gave him. It was good even though he didn't cook it, but I didn't care. No one has ever gave me breakfast in bed before. I did give my mom that one time for her birthday &amp; Mother's day, but that's it. I got up, &amp; took a shower.

After I got dressed, Donnie was sharpening his blade. I sharpen mine also, but don't look at him.  
"What's wrong?",he asked.  
"You know what's wrong.",I said.  
"Actually I don't because you haven't exactly told me what Raziel said.",he said.  
"Well, I don't have to tell you everything in my life.",I said to him.  
"So now we are fighting. Really wow your immature.",he said to me.  
"I just don't want to talk about it ok.",I said &amp; then left.

As much as I want to tell him what Raziel said. I don't want to worry him. I'm not going to tell anyone else, because I didn't want to be reminded of what I could do. I walk down the history hall, &amp; saw my race's history. Demons were so easy to kill before, but now we have to burn the bodies as a precaution. Because now they can possess corpses if the blade didn't work on that demon. My parents told me how the Seraph blades used to just kill the demon when you killed them, but now they are more powerful that you need to burn their bodies to make sure they stay dead. But music still has an effect on them, holy water, salt, &amp; the blades, but still just to stay alive burn them. I walk past where I see my parents fighting some demons that we called The Battle of New York. Reason because demons almost possessed everything in New York, but they stopped it. This is why most people don't mess with me, because they know either me or my parents will kill them.

I get to the library, &amp; look for books. I always did like to see &amp; read the Institute's history, there is so much. I get the 2000 year section, because that's when my parents meet. I do some snooping around, because I know they don't tell me everything. I read the first artical, labeled:_ The Meeting, by Clary Fray_. I try to open it, but it won't. Then I see a description that read,'Only Clarissa Fray, Jace Herondale, &amp; their children can read. I saw the blood lock, &amp; cut my hand to open it. It did open &amp; I read my mom's writing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I read what my mom wrote after I broke the blood lock. This what she said.

_After the Christmas party, Jace grabbed my hand led me down the halls of the Inisitute.  
"Jace where are you taking me?", I asked.  
"Your Christmas present well one of them.",he said and kissed me for a while. God how I missed his lips being upon mine longer than 3 seconds. Already he gave me a necklace that was sliver that had steele blue in it and black. I gave him a leather necklace that had the Angelical Powers rune engraved in seraph blade iron. He is wearing it now, and I was glad he liked it.  
"By the way Jace Merry Christmas.", I said. We got in a jeep, since we couldn't ride his motorcycle in the snow. All I could think is Sebastian and Simon. Simon couldn't remember much, but he starts training to be a shadowhunter. Sebastian says he has strange, but those that know him knows that isn't true._

_We get to Central Park skating rink, and we get in the rink when we had all our laces tied on our skates.  
"Since when did the shadowhunter Jace Herondale know how to skate?",I asked.  
"I didn't but I knew you haven't gone in a while so why not try it. Plus I might have cheated for putting an agility rune on my leg.",he said and I sorta laugh at that.  
"Now it make sense.",I said.  
"Hey I can do mundane activities if I wanted to.",he said. We get done skating after we fell on our butts a couple of times and he gave us supper he made._

_"Thank you.",I said.  
"No problem.",he said. He made us some grilled chicken and Alfredo with some hot cider. I grabbed my camera took some photos of the scene. We walked around the park until I made us stop.  
"Care to take a picture?",I asked.  
"For you yes.",he said. I pointed the camera at us and pushed the button. I look at the picture and it was perfect. Sure Jace's teeth were chattering, but it didn't bother me. I liked how he was in all black and I was in Christmas colors. We left the park then headed back to the Institute. If you knew me and Jace well enough you can kinda figure what happened next._

_..._

_(A year later) I can't believe I'm married to him now. But I was worried about what the Clave said about getting pregnant. We have been trying for 3 months now and still nothing. Isabelle was pregnant with triplets even, and no worries there. I worry that I can't give Jace a child ever. The Clave said we had 8 months left, now it's down to 5. Aline had a baby before Jace killed her, sometimes I wished she died with her. Jace isn't the father (like she claimed) and I can tell her daughter Anna isn't Sebastian's. If I didn't get pregnant I would be transferred and be married with someone else and Jace too. That or we will be a mundane, and I know the Clave won't allow Jace to leave even if it meant his life._

_..._

_(5 months later) I paint the Institute's green house, because I love seeing it in the night. I stop because I felt a strong kick from one of my twins. I still can't believe I am 4 months pregnant, with twins even. I don't hunt anymore because me &amp; Jace are being very cautious about this. I hear the door open, and Jace comes back sitting down next to me on the bench window.  
"How was the hunt?",I asked.  
"Good. How are you and them doing?",he asked putting his hands on my popping stomach.  
"Well I barfed a couple of times, mood swings here and there, so pretty good. And they are doing better now that you are here.",I said._

_"Clary, I know I haven't been there for you since you got pregnant. But I promise I will be there when you are about to have them. Even if it means I have to fight my way through demons.",he said.  
"It's fine Jace I completely understand. I can't go hunting and you know the Clave wants at least one family member to hunt for his/her family. As long you get here alive and well and back for me that is all that matters to me.",I said as I kissed him. He smiled a little then got down form the seat. He knelt down and faced my stomach.  
"You know you two you have promise me that you won't come until I get back. And if one or both of you is a girl I promise I will hurt all the boys that hurts or even looks at you.",he said.  
"By the Angel help all those boys.", I said and he kissed both the places where their heads were positioned._

I keep reading what my mother wrote. Because now they get to where they had their best child, me.

_I remember when I first held my eldest, Jessica. It became one of the most happiest moments of my life. She has golden hair, but dark. These hazel eyes with just a little bit more green in them than. I still worry for both her &amp; her brother, Jace. Reason because Raziel said my children could be the key to rid the devil himself &amp; most of the demons. I know I drank his blood, so they could possibly do that, but still it worries me. Almost as much as it worries me when Magnus or Alec watches them &amp; I will come with either them in sparkle and make up or hurt, or maybe both. My son Jace, looks exactly like his father Jace. I wouldn't have it any other way. They are now 1 month old, &amp; soon I have to leave and hunt again. I do worry that I or Jace or both of us will die while hunting, &amp; make them orphans. I won't let that happen not now, not ever. _

I skip through some, because she pretty much just talks about me, my brother &amp; sister growing up. Then I got to some place interesting.  
_Tonight, we finally did it. We killed my brother, after he attempted what Valentine tried to complete. Maryse says we are finally safe, but me &amp; Jace doubt it. Jonathan has died so many times or so we thought, why should this time be any different. A few years ago he said he has changed, but I knew deep down he hasn't &amp; never will._

_..._

_ I still worry about what Raziel said about my children because now I have four children. Selene, my mini me &amp; Luke, so cute.__I do love the fact that Jace is great with them, &amp; loves them more everyday so he says. Like right now I'm watching him pick Jessica up, moving her hair out of her face.  
__"Why do I come home every time &amp; your covered in paint?",he said while wiping her face.  
__"It's because she likes to paint you pictures.",I replied to him. He put Jessica down, &amp; she ran off to her siblings.  
"How was your day?",he asked. I kiss him.  
"Better now that you are here.",I said.  
"Well when the kids are asleep I could make it better.",he said with a wink.  
"Maybe.",I said._

I pretty much ignore the rest, &amp; it just stopped at when I turned 7. It wasn't that usual, but the one where it mentions Sebastian or Jonathan whatever surprises me. She thought she killed him but he is alive though. I doubt there is anything on my uncle, because they hated him, but I don't know. I look around, &amp; I do see one book labeled J.S.C.M., so I pick it up. I see another blood lock, &amp; it accepts my blood. I read what it says.

_If you are reading this you must be a Herondale or a relative to Clary Fray &amp; Jace Herondale. It also mean Jonathan/Sebastian Morgenstone is alive, &amp; must be stop. We don't know what he is planning right now, but we do know that he is in allegiance with Satan. And only time will tell when Satan will be free. According to Raziel, the child of Clary &amp; Jace Herondale, Jessica Herondale. She is the key to our hope. Raziel has the full instructions, but he gave us the basic of what she will need to defeat the devil. Mainly the Immortal Sword, or the archangel Michael's sword to defeat him. We don't know the full details really, but we do hope she will use her powers for the good &amp; not the other fate that could happen. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I keep reading what my mother wrote. Because now they get to where they had their best child, me.

_I remember when I first held my eldest, Jessica. It became one of the most happiest moments of my life. She has golden hair, but dark. These hazel eyes with just a little bit more green in them than. I still worry for both her &amp; her brother, Jace. Reason because Raziel said my children could be the key to rid the devil himself &amp; most of the demons. I know I drank his blood, so they could possibly do that, but still it worries me. Almost as much as it worries me when Magnus or Alec watches them &amp; I will come with either them in sparkle and make up or hurt, or maybe both. My son Jace, looks exactly like his father Jace. I wouldn't have it any other way. They are now 1 month old, &amp; soon I have to leave and hunt again. I do worry that I or Jace or both of us will die while hunting, &amp; make them orphans. I won't let that happen not now, not ever. _

I skip through some, because she pretty much just talks about me, my brother &amp; sister growing up. Then I got to some place interesting.  
_Tonight, we finally did it. We killed my brother, after he attempted what Valentine tried to complete. Maryse says we are finally safe, but me &amp; Jace doubt it. Jonathan has died so many times or so we thought, why should this time be any different. A few years ago he said he has changed, but I knew deep down he hasn't &amp; never will._

_..._

_ I still worry about what Raziel said about my children because now I have four children. Selene, my mini me &amp; Luke, so cute.__I do love the fact that Jace is great with them, &amp; loves them more everyday so he says. Like right now I'm watching him pick Jessica up, moving her hair out of her face.  
__"Why do I come home every time &amp; your covered in paint?",he said while wiping her face.  
__"It's because she likes to paint you pictures.",I replied to him. He put Jessica down, &amp; she ran off to her siblings.  
"How was your day?",he asked. I kiss him.  
"Better now that you are here.",I said.  
"Well when the kids are asleep I could make it better.",he said with a wink.  
"Maybe.",I said._

I pretty much ignore the rest, &amp; it just stopped at when I turned 7. It wasn't that usual, but the one where it mentions Sebastian or Jonathan whatever surprises me. She thought she killed him but he is alive though. I doubt there is anything on my uncle, because they hated him, but I don't know. I look around, &amp; I do see one book labeled J.S.C.M., so I pick it up. I see another blood lock, &amp; it accepts my blood. I read what it says.

_If you are reading this you must be a Herondale or a relative to Clary Fray &amp; Jace Herondale. It also mean Jonathan/Sebastian Morgenstone is alive, &amp; must be stop. We don't know what he is planning right now, but we do know that he is in allegiance with Satan. And only time will tell when Satan will be free. According to Raziel, the child of Clary &amp; Jace Herondale, Jessica Herondale. She is the key to our hope. Raziel has the full instructions, but he gave us the basic of what she will need to defeat the devil. Mainly the Immortal Sword, or the archangel Michael's sword to defeat him. We don't know the full details really, but we do hope she will use her powers for the good &amp; not the other fate that could happen. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I stop reading what my mom wrote &amp; the last thing I read. I don't know how to react right now. I leave the library &amp; head to the training sector. All I could think about was me fighting the devil. I don't know what to do exactly or what could happen really. But I am afraid that I won't live through that battle. I get to the training sector, &amp; I saw all my younger siblings piled in a dog pile fighting.

"What the hell are you guys doing?",I asked.  
"Well our brother Adam stole my necklace that dad gave me &amp; then flushed it down the toilet.",Selene whined. That one I understood because we only got one necklace from our dad all our lives, &amp; the boys got blades of course.  
"She stole my blade away &amp; then detailed it.",Adam whined. Why am I the mature one.  
"Uh huh so your acting like 4 year olds because you guys did something stupid.", I said.  
"Hey I was trying to stop it.", Jace said, but I threw one knife at each of them to pin them to the ground.  
"Look I hunt demons, kill some other supernatural beings here &amp; there. So it would be nice to get one day without something stupid happening.",I said.  
"You know just because you are the oldest. Doesn't mean you get to boss us around.",Adam said. I threw another knife, but it almost hit his crotch.  
"Not my fault our father put me in charge to watch over all of you while he hunt. And made me your superior.", I said. They rolled their eyes, but I just left.

I punch, kicked, stabbed, whipped, &amp; shot some dummies. I feel stronger &amp; faster than anytime before, but why. I kept training until I sawq Donnie come in.  
"Why are you avoiding me?",he asked.  
"I'm not.",I replied &amp; punched the dummy.  
"Yes, you are. You haven't talked to me since this morning, &amp; you won't tell me what is bothering you.",he said.  
"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it.",I said.  
"If this is about what Raziel told you. It's not true.",he said. I wanted to believe him, but why would an angel lie. Plus there was a book sorta about it.  
"Donnie, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it ok.",I said.  
"Whatever Jessica. You know just because your family is 'famous'. Doesn't mean you get to be a total brat.",he said &amp; then left. I knew he meant to say bitch, but you know what let him have his fit. I don't have to tell him everything in my life. It's not like he is my husband, just my boyfriend. For now anyway.

I head out from the training sector &amp; head to the 'living room'. I looked around &amp; no one was around. I sat down by the piano, and played it. I start to play my dad's un-finished piece he wrote to ward off demons, but I can never finish it. I play it good at first, but I get agitated when I get near the end. I even smash the keys vigorously because of it.  
"What did that piano ever do to you?",a voice that sounded familiar to me. I look up &amp; saw Jack standing by the door way.  
"Sorry, I was just working on this piece you know.",I said &amp; he nodded.  
"What's the real reason?",he asked knowing that was a lie.  
"Ugh fine it's Donnie ok. Something happened yesterday with me, &amp; I don't want to talk about it. He thinks it's something else, but I don't want to worry him or anybody else.",I replied. His light blue eyes popped when I said that. He wasn't mad at me, just shocked.  
"He's an idiot. You don't have to tell people everything if you don't want to you.",he said. I moved a little bit so he could sit down next to me, &amp; he does.  
"Your just saying that because of...you know.",I said.  
"No, I'm not. I'm saying that because well no one should everything in someone's life. Just because you chose him doesn't mean I haven't stopped loving you. I can't Jessica.",he said.

Now my heart was fighting a war between the two of them. I didn't know what to do right now. Jack has always been there for me, &amp; it was un-fair to break up with him that way. After all I should have known better, but I didn't. So far Donnie has been good to me, but I don't how he actually is though. Why does this have to be so hard. He moved a little closer to me, but I get up.  
"I have to go.", I said. I get up, because I didn't want to cheat. I know me &amp; Donnie are probably through, but still I'm not risking it. I get to my room, &amp; I lay down on my bed thinking about stuff.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I wake up hearing a knock on the door.  
"It's open.",I yelled. Donnie came in &amp; I didn't know either to slap him or kiss him. I was having a dream of the devil, him dying, my family dying, &amp; then me.  
"Aren't you going hunting?",he asked me.  
"No, so why are you here?",I responded. I didn't know what to do now, because well of Jack.  
"I came to apologize. I don't know what got over me, I guess. That my ex Molly, she didn't tell me stuff. So I thought..",he said, but Interrupted him.  
"You thought what? That was I cheating on you. Wow, Donnie you don't know me at all.",I said.  
"No, I don't, but I want to and I'm sorry. I'm that I was like that. If you want to tell me you, if you don't I will leave it at that.",he said.

"Look, it's not I don't want to talk about it. It's just I don't want to worry you.",I said.  
"Are you worried of _my_ reaction or _your's_?",he asked me. I knew what he meant by your's, &amp; maybe he was right. Maybe I was more worried of what I was thinking of his response, but his actual response.  
"Fine, I will tell you. Raziel told me. He told me that I am the only one who can put the devil back in his cage, &amp; free the world from most of the demons. But I don't know if I will make it through or what. Also I could be used to wipe the face of the earth.",I confessed. He sat down on the arm of the chair, with his hands behind his head.  
"You didn't want to tell me because you didn't want to hurt me with the news you could...die. God, I'm such an idiot.",he said.  
"No, your not. I was going to tell you anyway, just didn't know how exactly.",I said &amp; kissed his cheek.  
"But I called you a brat though. How could you forgive someone close to you?",he said.  
"Those are just words, nothing more. Besides I've been called worse.",I said. He got up slowly, &amp; we walked over to terrace of my room. My room besides my parents' is the only one that has a terrace.

The night sky was beautiful this night. With stars glowing more &amp; the moon full in its evening glow. I look down to see the mundanes passing by what looks like to them a crappy abandoned cathedral.  
"You know this view isn't so bad.", Donnie said.  
"Yea, I guess. I prefer sitting on rooftops &amp; watching over the city.",I said.  
"I agree much better.",Donnie replied &amp; I kissed him. Our kisses became hungry for more, that I took all his clothes off. He took my clothes off, &amp; lifted me up. I kept kissing him, &amp; before I knew it we were on the bed. He kisses down my side, &amp; then rubs my pelvic bone with his hand. He puts a finger in me, &amp; I give a slight moan that I kept hidden. He put another one in moving both at different paces. I felt my stomach turn, just to go over the edge. I use my legs to flip us over, &amp; he looks at me with those dark eyes full of lust. I rode him hard, but I kept kissing his neck or his lips. He kept his right hand on my left hip to keep steady &amp; move me faster. I moan when I felt him go deeper in me, but I didn't stop. I kept changing the pace to tease him.  
"Jess..",he moaned. Before I knew it he flipped us over &amp; went harder and faster than me. He buried his face between my breast, licking the crest of them.  
"By the angel Donnie.",I moaned. He looks at me, &amp; I give a nod. I flip over so I'm on my stomach, &amp; I feel him go in me that way.

This was new for me, but damn he was good. Kept moaning in my pillow so I didn't moan so loud.  
"Jess,...your...so tight.",he moaned &amp; increased his pace. It didn't hurt as much some girls claimed it would be, but I don't know what will happen next. he kept going harder &amp; faster, but I missed seeing his dark eyes facing mine. That and I wanted to touch him.  
"Donnie...let me see you...please.",I moaned &amp; then I flipped myself over. I was still on the bottom, but I was glad I got to his eyes filled with lust, passion, and whole lot more just for me. He did me hard, fast, &amp; deep.  
"Oh God Donnie more! Come to me.", I moaned. I felt him harden up, but soft still, so he was so close as I was.

After a few thrusts, &amp; I knew it what was coming.  
"Jess...",he moaned as we cum. We didn't stop, we just kept going. I kept kissing him as he went in me.  
"JESSICA!",I heard a familiar voice. I look at my side, &amp; saw my mom &amp; dad standing by the door. Shit. I push Donnie off me, because I saw that look on my dad's face before. Just before he is about to kill someone.  
"Run. Donnie, run.",I said. But before he could make a run for it, my dad slammed the door shut from behind him. I have never been scared for my life before this.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Both me &amp; Donnie get dressed, while my parents waited. I am so embarrassed right now and little scared. I hand Donnie a hard covering to protect his manhood.  
"Your going to be needing that.",I said.  
"So you think i'm a dead man?",he asked.  
"Not dead probably having a part removed.", I said and his dark eyes grew big.  
"Is your father always like this?",he asked.  
"Yes and no just depends on how he is feeling.",I replied. I heard him gulp, &amp; then we stepped out.

My mom was pacing back and forth. My dad well was sharpening his blade aggressively, but skillful. I was little scared about Donnie, because well I don't know what can protect him from my father's wrath. My mother motioned me to sit &amp; I did along with Donnie.  
"Do you mind telling me when this started?",my mom asked. I knew she was worried about me. Probably because Donnie is older than me, &amp; she doesn't quite understand that. What would she know she is only 7 months away from my dad's birthday, only a different age during through those months.  
"Well uh we met at the Institute ball...",I started, but my dad interrupted me.  
"So your telling me you just met this man a month ago and you fell madly in love with him.",my dad yelled at me making me feel like a little girl.  
"Jace, let her speak. If not then you can leave.",my mom said. I knew my dad was afraid of my mom, because she has that domain with him.  
"Ugh fine, explain Jessica.",my dad said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well uh after the ball nothing happened. Then a night after on a hunt this go over here was fighting over me with Jack. I ignored them for about few days, because they endangered all of us because of their little war.",I said and looked at Donnie.  
"So you acted like a 2 year old over my daughter?", dad asked &amp; Donnie nodded.  
"Anyway when we went to Vegas I forgave them both &amp; then I chose Donnie. We have been together ever since then.",I finished not wanting to tell them I had sex with him that night. My parents left the room, but stayed near. But I can't hear them.  
"So am I going to die?",Donnie asked.  
"I don't know, but just be glad you have protection I hope.",I said.  
"Well that's comforting.",he said.

My parents came back in, &amp; I was worried about what they would say and do. They do have the power to transfer Donnie, &amp; I hope it doesn't come to that.  
"I think you should date him. I see you care for him &amp; he cares for you.",my mom said.  
"But if you get her pregnant or hurt her. I will kill you in your sleep.", my dad said.  
"Yes, sir.",Donnie said. My parents left, &amp; soon we did after. We got to the training sector.  
"Hey Jess, what have you been doing besides IT?",Hannah asked.  
"Nothing actually.",I lied.  
"We better get going if we want to kick some demon ass.",my brother Jace said. We headed to Pandemonium, only I rode on his motorcycle with him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Me and Donnie got to Pandemonium, &amp; it was packed. I had my bracelet whip on me, &amp; I was dressed for clubs just more darker than most girls. Donnie &amp; me split up to cover more ground. I make my way towards the dance floor, following the music and hum of my sensor. The club was playing _Lights_ by Ellie Goulding, &amp; what do you know the light show started. This did make it harder to find the demon, but my sensor could tell me exactly where it is. I realize the rest of my hunting party just got here so maybe I will finally get a demon tonight.

I keep walking around, looking for at least one demon. I keep looking, but I realize I am being a followe. I turn around &amp; saw a male, but demon behind me. I got closer to the demon. His eyes were full of lust, which is normal for a demon to be near what they were interested in. His hands moved on my collar, &amp; then saw my runes. I let my whip wrap around him, &amp; turn him.  
"Have mercy.",he begged, and then I stabbed him.

A few demons came after me because I killed their leader I guess. Little did they know I'm not so sweet when I'm mad or anytime really. I whipped some demons in my whip, &amp; then dragged them so I could stabbed them. I also shot some here &amp; there before they got to me. I kept stabbing, shooting, tangling demons until I got to one.  
"You know he is waiting for you.",one of them said.  
"Who is?",I asked leaving my blade against his neck.  
"Why the devil. He can't wait to destroy you and your family.",the demon replied and then I beheaded it. Donnie and the team already burnt the bodies for me.

"Are you alright?",he asked.  
"Not really that demon said the devil...is waiting for me. To destroy me.",I said. He pulled me closer to so I was in his chest sorta crying at the fact I could die.  
"Ssh please stop crying, I can't stand to hear you cry. Look at me.",he said as he lifted my chin and wiped my tears.  
"You are the strongest person i know. If anyone can take care of the devil. It's you.",he said. It sorta helped, but not alot. I'm not really worried of dying, it's my friends and family I'm worried about. I don't know what to do. What will happen to Donnie? He was broken, like me. So I have no idea what he would do if I was gone.

We headed back ot the Institute, but Donnie grabs my hand.  
"Where are you taking me?",I ask.  
"someplace I'm sure you are familiar with, but I think you might like it.",he replied. We walked past some places that were my favorites, mainly because Hans took me to them &amp; I hate them now. Then we got to my favorite place in the Institute. The green house.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I don't know why he is taking me here, but I really don't care. I needed this so much. I remember when I was 6, my parents took me here and showed me the midnight flowers bloom. It was my birthday, but my brother Jace was already asleep &amp; doesn't like hearing the small ducks in here quack. That day my mom gave me a midnight flower in my hair. My dad gave me a necklace that only glowed at midnight.  
"Just remember Jessica. Even though we aren't here with you physically. We will always be with you.", my mom said. I knew even then they could die from a hunt. I always did focus on the positive never thinking of it.

He took me on the staircase, and we just stood there waiting for the midnight flowers to bloom.  
"So why are we here anyway?",I ask him.  
"I thought you might like this place and well. Maybe get your mind off you know what.",he replied.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a mess, it's just. Thinking of leaving you alone drives me crazy.",I said.  
"You will make it through this I promise. Besides I promised from the moment I met you, that I will always protect you.",he said.  
"You really mean that?",I ask.  
"I do, but can you give me your arm?",he asked. I looked at him weird, but I do give him my arm.  
"How would you like to my parabatai?",he asked. My eyes grew big in shock. I can't believe he wants me his partner for life. Usually if a man or woman asks the person they it's almost like a promise ring sorta thing. I nodded and then he drew the parabatai rune on my arm. I did the same for him.

"I guess you are really stuck with me.",I said.  
"Oh it's worth it.",he said. He picked up one of the flowers that I knew hardly about.  
"Watch this.",he said. He blew on the petals right when every flower bloomed when it went in the air. All the flowers glowed, &amp; I was just amazed by the sight.  
"It's beautiful.",I said.  
"It is nice.",he said. We went down the steps we were on, &amp; I couldn't help but kiss him with all the passion I had in me. His arm was around my back, and one palm on my face. We stayed like that until the sprinklers went off after 5 minutes.  
"My room.",I said, &amp; then we left running away before we got completely soaked.

We get to my room, &amp; before I know it we were on the bed. Skin against skin. He kissed down my leg, then put his finger in me. He kept his dark eyes upon my hazel ones, while doing this. He kept changing the pace to slow &amp; fast, it was driving me crazy.  
"Donnie, please stop teasing me.",I said.  
"All I'm doing is trying to get you to cum.", he said.  
"You can do it if you were in me.",I stated.  
"Hmm, am I getting mixed signals from you?",he asked. I just flipped us over, &amp; rode him hard. He kept his hands on my thighs, but his head in my breast. I was moaning a little. Then he sat up, &amp; I was still in his lap. He kept a hold of my back, along with me while he thrust in me.

"OH Donnie...you have no idea...how fucking good that feels.",I moaned.  
"I could...say the same...for you, Jess.",he said &amp; kissed me. We both moaned when we cum, &amp; then collapsed on the bed.  
"I love you, Donnie.",I said as I put my head on his bare chest.  
"I love you too, Jessica Jocelyn Herondale.",he said &amp; kissed my forehead. I fell asleep dreaming of what my parents were like when they were my age so in love. Even my father's struggles with his last name.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I wake up from a nightmare I was having. I realize Donnie was shaking me.  
"It was just a nightmare.",Donnie said holding me.  
"Sorry I woke you.",I said.  
"You didn't I was already awake. What were you dreaming?",he asked.  
"Since I don't want to keep secrets from you, I'll tell you. I was in this dark room with blood red curtains, everything in that color in flames. Then I heard a voice saying, 'You won't survive our battle.",I confessed.  
"So you think the devil came to you &amp; talked to you in your sleep?",he asked &amp; I nodded.  
"Don't listen to him, just go back to sleep. I will fight the bad dreams off for you.",he said as he kissed my forehead.  
"With what?", I asked.  
"With my bare hands officiously.",he replied. I did go back to sleep still in his arms.

...

After I woke up, I headed to my uncle Magnus' place to see what is going on with me. If anyone can figure out what is going on with me it's him. Donnie comes with me, because he is as concern as I am. I knocked three times, &amp; my uncle answered the door. He answered it being in just his underwear &amp; a bright purple shirt. Already his hair had glitter &amp; colored dye tips. Did it surprise me he answered it being in his underwear, no. I was just glad he was dressed when he answered it.  
"Jessica, darling what are you doing here this early?",Magnus asked.  
"A nightmare happened, but it wasn't like any other nightmare. Like a vision of some sort I guess.", I replied.  
"I see. You know your mother was tormented by dreams at a time. Couldn't figure out why then, but maybe it's just happening again only to you.",Magnus said.  
"Thank you for the comfort.",I said.  
"Follow me.", he said. I did &amp; petted Church on the way. I have no idea how old exactly Church is probably as old as my ancestor Will Herondale.

Magnus led us to his potions &amp; spell section of his room. I knew my uncle Alec was either a asleep or in the training sector with my parents.  
"Sit, &amp; you out.",Magnus said pointing at Donnie.  
"Why?", Donnie asked.  
"Your not my type.",Magnus replied. I gave my uncle a weird look, but Donnie did leave. I sat down on the couch that was like a therapist couch. His hand went over my head glowing I'm guessing to see what is going on &amp; what I dreamed. Then he went over to his potion table, &amp; mixed something.  
"Drink this.",he said as he handed me a glass of purple liquid that steamed like dry ice. Again he put his hand over my head, but now he looks worried.  
"What is it?",I asked. Magnus stayed quite, so something was up.

"What are you doing to my daughter?", my dad's voice roared. Magnus looked at my dad who did look to be the same age as Magnus.  
"She came in saying she had a nightmare, but like Clary when she was her age. They weren't just nightmares but visions of some sort.",Magnus said.  
"What were the visions?", my father asked.  
"The visions of the upcoming. I knew there was only going to be a matter of time before she would start to have these.",Raziel's voice said in all our heads. Donnie came back now, but I was scared of what Raziel will say now. He looked like a blue clothed version of my dad expect the hair.  
"What do you mean the upcoming?", Donnie asked.  
"I mean the battle the between her &amp; the devil. I say about a week, a few days, or even a day from now.", Raziel replied in all our heads.  
"So your asking my daughter to fight your battles for you?", my dad said.  
"Not exactly, just what is destined to her. It is prophecy, &amp; it will happen.", Raziel said in our heads.  
"I won't let you take her away from me. You have to kill me if you want her, &amp; we both know that you can't.",my dad threatened.

"Jace, she needs to do this for humanity &amp; the fate of the world.", Raziel said in our heads. My mind was fighting a war between humanity and my own life. I looked at Donnie who looked very concerned about me. I knew that if I didn't the demons will kill everyone I care &amp; love, so I need to do this. Even if it means my own life.  
"Raziel, when do I start?", I ask.  
"You leave tomorrow, but alone. There I will take you where he will be risen then you are your own. But I must warn you you might not come through this.",he said only in my head. Great just what I needed.  
"I understand.",I said. Raziel left, but I was very worried of everyone.  
"Very well I will see you tomorrow morning at 8.",Raziel said in my head.  
"What did he say?", my mother asked.  
"Just that I need to kill the devil that's all. Anyway I need to go hunting.", I said. I left along with Donnie, but he stayed quite. Knowing I didn't want to talk about it.

**Author's note:  
Ok I know this id going to be hard, but. I need to write a very important fanfic on Wattpad/Fancition. This story will be slowed down, but the other story is really important to me. OK, again I'm really sorry, but I need to do this. I will try to post new chapters on here as soon as possible.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

After the hunt, Donnie followed me to my room with some food. We had got some Chinese food from the Jade Palace, which sin't so bad food there. He didn't really ask what is bothering me, since he probably already knows. We sat down on the couch &amp; watched _Friends. _We stayed like that for a couple of hours, just watching what was on TV.  
"Are you going to tell me what is bothering?", he asked.  
"You already know what is there to tell about it.", I replied.  
"Do you want me to leave?", he asked. I think about it. I want to him to stay, but I don't want ot hurt him with me leaving him in the morning before he wakes up. But if it was going to be my last time with him, I want him here with me. He was about to get up, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"No, please stay.", I said. He sat down next to me again, &amp; kept his arm around me.

I get up just during the last TV show he was watching I think it was called _Law &amp; Order. _I painted Donnie being shirtless, but with angel wings. Not the angel wings Raziel has but in mundane perspective. It did calm me down, but still I couldn't help but think I could die this week or even tomorrow. It's just a gray scale painting, like you would do in a sketchbook if you just had a pencil.  
"You painted me really good.", Donnie said behind me.  
"Thank you.", I said.

I finished after I was done, and he was already in the bedroom part of my room. He was sitting on the bed, shirtless, but just looked at me while I just put on a t-shirt. I got on his lap, straddling my hips on his &amp; my arms behind his neck.  
"Promise me no matter what you won't do what Raziel says.",he said to me. I bit my lip, and I had no choice really.  
"I promise.",I lied. I kissed him before he could say anything, &amp; I felt him lift my shirt up. Luckily that was all I was wearing &amp; all he was wearing was his boxers. I kept my lips upon his never letting the taste of him go. I needed him to make me forget about Raziel &amp; everything, I just want him. I finally got his boxers off, &amp; he went in me knowing what I wanted. He flipped us over, so I was on the bottom.

He kept going in me in a slow, fast, hard pace. I hardly let his lips escape mine, but I needed him though.  
"OH Donnie, please don't stop.",I breathed.  
"I wasn't planning on it.",he breathed. I forgot to take my pill, but right now I really don't care. i just wanted him, &amp; if it meant I got pregnant by this so be it. Besides I don't see any one else for me, so maybe this would be good. Then again maybe not my dad would kill him or fix him. I feel him harden up, &amp; before I know we both let out a moan. We kept going at it for another hour or two, until he collapsed next to me. I was in his arms, but I knew I had to leave them soon.  
"I love you Jess.",he said.  
"I love you too, Donnie.",I replied to him. I went to sleep not looking at him, because I didn't want him to see me jsut remember I left before he woke up.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

I wake up being trapped in his strong arms that I loved. I hated that I had to move, but I rather get before he wakes up so he can't stop me. I gently and slowly move his arm away from me, &amp; I get up slowly. He did move a little, but not enough to wake up. I change quickly &amp; grab my weapons. My cats mewed at me and I petted them goodbye. I left a note saying, _Donnie, I am sorry that you woke up without me being there, but you have to understand. I have to do this, not for the world but yo protect you. I can't live with myself if I don't do this. I am sorry, but have to. If I don't come back I just want you to know I was never going to leave you and I love you. -Jess. _I put the note on my nightstand, and walk very slowly to Donnie.  
"I love you.",I said as I gently kiss his cheek. I left my room leaving with one last glance of the man I love sleeping. I see Raziel in the Institute waiting for me.  
"Ready to go?",he asked in my head.  
"Yes.",I said. He grabbed my shoulder, then we walked to the portal in the library &amp; went through it.

...

"Where are we?", I asked Raziel.  
"We are in Budapest, just outside that cathedral. That cathedral is where Sebastian or Jonathan or whatever you want to call him is doing the ritual along with Lilith.",he replied in my head.  
"So where are you going to be?", I asked.  
"I have to leave because this your path not mine.",he said in my head and then he flew off. Great trust the Angel they said. He will protect they said. He won't let us down he said. It's good thing I have my seraph blades on me, so it will help. I hope. Lucifer was the devil, but he was still an angel. And as far as I know you can't kill an angel, unless you have an archangel's blade. In this case I don't, because well you don't exactly hunt angels. I look around to where the best place to go in without being noticed. I find the perfect place, so I climb quietly.

I look through the window that I could see through, and I saw a whole horde of demons gathering in numbers. Then I saw a man with sliver hair and a blonde woman, Lilith &amp; Jonathan or whatever you want to call him. They were in a pentagram with candles on each segment of the star. I see them talking, but I can't hear them. I try to get closer as I can without being noticed, but I feel a demon come on me.  
"Little girl you are far away from home aren't you.",the demon hissed in my ear. I grabbed my seraph blade and put the demon at the end of it.  
"I'm not a little girl.",I said. I get noticed by some demons, so I jump down from where I was hiding. There was so many demons I knew I wasn't going to makew it through this, &amp; if I was I will be lucky.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

I got out my whip, &amp; tangled 3 demons at once. Thank God I had my never ending whip. I kept shooting, stabbing, beheading, whipping, &amp; kicking demons. I did an air flip on the table to get passed the candelabra &amp; kill 4 demons. They tried to hit me, but missed because I was too fast. Then I shot some that had a chain within the bullet . and I used the demons to swing them around to get all the demons. I was getting tired, &amp; never was I tired when I was hunting demons. I kept killing demons, but one demons grazed me with its claws.

"ENOUGH!", I heard a voice that roared in the whole cathedral. The demons grabbed my shoulders &amp; brought me to where Sebastian &amp; Lilith was at. I was scared because I had very strong feeling I will die right here. They pushed me down on the ground hard that I was on my stomach with my hands getting tied. I tried to kick the demons, but they moved far enough to get out of my kick zone.  
"Stand her up.",Sebastian demanded. The demons grabbed my hair lifting my head up, and Sebastian walked down from the steps. He walked around me, and then picked my head up so I could see his black eyes. I saw a very faint glint of green in his eyes.  
"You look just like father only you have your mother's nose and face. Just less freckles.",he said &amp; I moved my head away from his hand.

"Why are you doing this?",I ask.  
"Isn't it officious the world needs my king back on earth. Where he will rule with steel and fire.",Lilith said.  
"You mean put the world at its end and put it in complete chaos.",I said.  
"Exactly. And your uncle here is the only person that can be his vessel. Too bad you won't be alive long enough to see his glory, but then again you are the key to that.",Lilith said.  
"I won't do it. I rather die than be your little key.",I said.  
"OH that's fine we just need your soul.", Sebastian said. The demons tilted my head back, and an oracle came by. I tried to get away, but the demons held me back. She put a soul sucking stone in front of me, and I all I think about is my family, friends, and Donnie.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!",I heard my mom yell as she shot an arrow at the oracle fell dead, and I was coughing after having some of my soul taken. My mom put her steele on the soul stone &amp; reversed the it to give back what she took. I threw a knife at a demon running towards her.  
"How did you find me?", I ask.  
"We tracked the last destination the portal took you, and then came here. Come on let's help your father kill demons.",she said. I nodded giving her hug just be glad I was alive, and she was here. I may look more like my father, but I have my mother's heart for caring for people.

Me and my mother killed the demons that stood in our way. I saw Donnie fighting along side my uncle Alec and my father. Well at least he wasn't going to die by my dad's blade. I saw Jack fighting too, along with Hannah, my siblings, Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Simon, and even Magnus putting a barrier on the wounded. I used my mom's bow and shot the demon about to stab my dad.  
"Hell-o dad.",I said.  
"I would yell at you right now, but now isn't the time.",he said.  
"Aw I love you too.",I said. I gave my mom her bow back, and shot the demons coming after us. I sliced and stabbed my way through so I could get to Donnie and help him. He was fighting off 6 demons at once. I tangled all the demons in my whip and threw them to the ground. He looked at me with some happiness, but some anger. Before I knew it he picked me up, and I let my blade shoes go out. He spun me around slicing the demon's throats.  
"If there was time right now I would probably yell at you.",he said.  
"Right back at you for not listening to me.",I said. He gave a slight smile. I shot some demons, stabbed, sliced, and tangled some demons with my whip. Then a bright beam rose from the pentagram, and I knew what was coming. Satan.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

A dark cloud rose form the beam and headed to Sebastian. The smoke went in Sebastian, and my dad threw a seraph blade at him, but he caught it.  
"Jace Herondale I presume. My his mind is filled with killing you or should I say my mind.",Sebastian well Satan said in mixed voices. We all stood there frozen, me mostly than most. All of us stayed quiet. Mostly because well the Devil was right in front of us right now. He walked over to me examining me.  
"I must admit your champion Raziel is quite...little and well can't protect herself.", Satan said to the ceiling and we all looked up. Raziel wasn't there, I don't think anyway. Lilith walks over to Satan and kisses him in a way that grosses me out.  
"You know if you two want a room we can leave.",Jack said.  
"Ooh temper temper. What's wrong she chose an older man over you. No wonder.",Satan said and right there Jack charged at him. Satan pushed Jack against the wall with just the flick of his hand. I look where Jack landed and he moved still alive.

"If you touch my daughter I will kill you.", my dad said, and again now everyone that fought was where Jack was. All because of me they were hurt. I grab my seraph blade and then attack Satan.  
"Child's play and they call you the chosen one.",Satan mocked. I kicked him with my seraph blade shoes, and Lilith who disappeared because it had effect on her.  
"You were saying.", I said. He grabbed my arm flipped me over so I hit the ground hard. I moved before he could step on me. He looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing in the world. I grabbed my seraph blade fought against him. He kept blocking my swipes with his arms that he covered with stone armor. Then he jumped away from me, but grabbed a sword. I didn't have any protection so I was on my own.

I started shooting at him, and I did get his shoulder. He came at me, but moved. Then I felt a pain in my arm he did get my arm, but not deep though.  
"Is that all you got?", I taunted him. Then he castes an ax, but I had something he didn't runes. I kept shooting him, while I put the invisibility rune on my leg. I hope it works on him. I finish putting that rune on me, and he looks clueless. Good. I punch and kick him using my blade shoes and the blade gloves my aunt gave me. He punched me in the stomach hard that it hurt. I fell on the ground, and he flew in the air. Like an Angel he had the same wings, only his where all black. I grabbed my mother's crossbow and shot arrows at him. Some hit him, but it was hard since he was a moving target. He threw spears at me, and some did graze my arm.

I kept shooting arrows at him, and some did hit him. But then he threw a spear at me and this time it did hit me, in the rib. I fell to the ground, feeling weak. But then I see Raziel coming towards me.  
"I failed didn't I?",I asked covering my stab wound.  
"No, this was to suppose to happen. Do you accept me so I could help you?",he asked. I look at my family, and I see Donnie getting up.  
"Yes.", I replied. He put his hand on the side of my head and then I felt all this power within me. It was unlike anything I felt before. I felt the world going through me along with the heavens, but I felt something coming from my back. I stood up and let everything take its place.  
"Jessica!",I hear Donnie yell and I felt something only angels have. Wings on my back.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I admire my angel wings Raziel gave me. I don't know how this possible, but right now I'm just glad I'm alive.  
"This..this is impossible.",Satan proclaimed.  
"Not impossible if she has my blood in her. Jessica I believe this belongs to you.",Raziel said as he gave me a sword. I caught it and it wasn't just any sword, but Michael's sword.  
"Go.",Raziel said and I nodded. I flew up as if I did this everyday, and Satan charged at me. I dodged, but went after him. He threw a black orb at me, but I deflected it with the sword. I flew up closer to him to try to get him in the end of the sword, but didn't work. We clashed swords against each other, but I don't how much longer I could take.  
"Surrender and be by my side.",Satan said as we paused, but attempted to do a sneak attack.

"Never.",I said. I got my sword away form the lock and then flew up in the air. He chased after me and grazed me with his sword. It didn't hurt, but it stung though. It ferlt like a demon bite, so I don't have much time left. I flew higher in the air. I went behind Satan and then stabbed him.  
"How is this possible?",he asked.  
"I'm a shadowhunter and I kill demons for a living. You are just nothing but a nightmare to kids.",I said. Satan went back to his cage, and all the demons that came out of the vortex went back in. No one was getting up yet, so I used my angel powers to heal them. I gave one deep breath and I felt my strength fading. I tried to fly back down, but I just fall. I get caught by someone, and I see his face, Donnie. And then my eyes fall.

**Donnie prov.**

"Come on wake up. Please Jess, wake up.", I said while holding her head. She wasn't breathing, and I needed her back. Her wings were sorta crushing my lap, but I didn't care. I just wanted her back smiling or hitting me. I look Raziel who was walking towards us. It didn't bother me that she had wings, I actually loved them. Maybe if he can resurrect her I can touch them while she is smiling.  
"Can you please help her.",I begged to the archangel.  
"I can't because if I do. The power within her burn her up.",he said and right there I wanted to kill him. I thought to myself maybe I could harness had of her angelical powers. I had four angelical runes and that hardly ever happened to a shadowhunter.

"What if I shared that power with her. I get have of it, will she be alright?",I asked. I looked down at her, and she was starting feel cold.  
"It might work, because you have alot of angelical power within you. Are you sure you want to risk your own life for her?",Raziel asked.  
"Yes, I would die for any day if it meant she got to live another day.",I said.  
"Ok, but like her you will have wings, only they will be hidden like a tattoo on your back. When you need them they will come.",he said.  
"Ok just do it.",I said.

He placed his hand on Jess' forehead and on mine. Already I felt what she was feeling or at least half. I felt the wings coming through my back, but she was moving now. Soon after I smiled to feel her warmth coming back, I fell asleep because of it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Jessica prov. (few months later)**

I still can't believe that I put the devil back in his cage, and pretty much saved the world from a demon horde (again). I was just glad to be alive. Donnie saved my life and not only that but became like me. A shadowhunter that became winged and had more angel power in them. I still did my job, and wings helped alot. I love them and I'm getting better at flying with them. My family is proud of me, and don't care that I have wings. It's April now, and I was feeling cold.

Donnie comes back to our room or what used to be my room. He wraps his arms around me then his wings. Our wings were big enough to wrap each other, but sometimes we didn't do this, because at sometimes it hurt. But we are getting used to our wings.  
"Ready to go?",he asked.  
"Yes, I want to kick some demon ass. Or do I have to uphold sex.",I said.  
"Please don't joke about that.",he said. We went to the terrace and then flew off. I loved flying at night because the city was beautiful at this time. I waved at Donnie and leaning against my back with my hands behind my back.

We got to Central Park, and already the sensor was indicating demons. We got closer to the demons, and this was easy because we could fly and they can't. I shot some demons and Donnie sliced some demons. I also knocked some demons out with my wings , and then cut their throats. That was probably the shortest time we killed all the demons. We left and headed back to our room, and I didn't even realize we were naked on the bed. I got on top of him, and didn't let his lips escape mine.  
"Let see them.",he said. I smiled a little, and then let my wings go out. He touched each segment of my wings and studied them carefully. I kissed him while riding him hard and hiding our faces with my wings. He kept his hands on my thighs and kept moving me to go hard and driving huim deeper in me.  
"Do you like how I feel Donnie?",I breathed.  
"I do very much.", he said and kissed me.

I may have died once. but he was there for me. I wasn't an Nephilim. I wasn't an angel. I wasn't the girl who put the devil in his cage. I was a shadowhunter.

**_Epilogue_****_: Jess and Donnie continued to be winged shadowhunters and stayed in that institute for the rest of their lives. They got married when Jess was 20, and had 4 kids in all (Luke, Joclyn, Theo, and Tris.) Hannah and Jace got married when they were 23, and had 5 kids in all (Will, Christina, Peter, Samah, and Faith.) Jack eventually got over Jess and married Sarah who was like Jess. They had 2 kids (Matthew and Fred). Jace and Clary monitored young shadowhunters when they couldn't hunt anymore. Magnus became mortal when Alec died, because depression of his death then died because of it. Life was good for the Institute, and never did the Clave order force marriage and immediate breeding. _**


End file.
